My Concealing Prince
by gladysnotw
Summary: I never expected the journey ahead of me when I was hired to be an assistant teacher at Hogwarts. And, I especially didn't expect to grow so close to the teacher I was assisting. Professor Snape always seemed like a proud and concealing man who didn't care for others. But, as I got to know him, I realized he was truly the greatest man who ever lived. And, I loved him.
1. First Impressions

**A/N: I'm so proud that I'm writing my...fifth(?) non-Frozen fanfic! YAY! This is a Harry Potter fanfic and let me just say that I recently got into the fandom and I am OBSESSED. I'm stuck between Disney and Harry Potter now! Anyway, if you're in the fandom, which I assume you are because you're reading this, this is a fanfic about my OC having a relationship with Professor Snape (SERIOUSLY THE BEST CHARACTER EVER!).**

 **I ship him with Lily Potter very much, but I believe Lily HAD to be with James and such. I could go on for hours about it, but I won't. Lily HAD to die because it was her sacrifice that saved Harry...argue if you want. Still, i think Snape deserved to love someone even after Lily died. My OC and Snape will dislike each other for most of this fanfic...so enjoy that XD**

 **FYI, my OC is 23 years old, and I know Snape gets pretty old in the movies but I like to think he was in his early 30's in the first movie. Soooooo not bad! Finally, this fanfic starts in The Goblet of Fire and will continue from there. Also, this is circled around Snape and my OC, Arabella Strauss, so there won't be much Harry Potter in this! He and other characters WILL pop up but won't be the center of attention! My OC goes with the flow of the movies so I'll try not to make up too much stuff. ENJOY!**

Snape never stopped caring about Lily Potter. Not even after she and her husband died. Snape and I met when I first became an assistant teacher at Hogwarts. His mysterious and dark look intimidated me. His hair was dark, and he wore a long cape that looked like a black wave when he walked.

My hair is also black, but very short. Similar to a boy's. I arrived at Hogwarts because Dumbledore had asked me to be a new assistant teacher there. I was asked to be Snape's assistant. Dumbledore said it would do Snape and I some good. It would help me because I was new, and working with a teacher with experience would definitely help. It would help Snape to, hopefully, talk to someone since he had been keeping to himself after Lily Potter died.

I remember entering Dumbledore's office for my interview. it wasn't much of an interview, considering all we discussed was Snape.

"Are you aware of the event with the Potters, Miss Arabella?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. It was a terrible thing that happened to them. I hear they were good people." I replied.

"I asked you to come to Hogwarts, and train to become a teacher here."

"I've really been eager to get a job here, headmaster."

"Yes, and seeing your positive attitude is comforting."

I grimaced at that. "How so, sir?"

Dumbledore stood and stood by a window. He looked out and waved his hand for me to stand beside him. I got up from my seat and obeyed.

"Do you see that gentleman there, Arabella?" he asked, pointing out the window.

I tried to see, but there were several students outside. And, I didn't want to make a bad impression, so I nodded.

"That gentleman is Professor Severus Snape. He is our potions teacher, and was a dear friend to Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore explained.

"Ah." was all I could say.

"He's usually a mysterious fellow. But, since the anniversary of the Potters' death is near, he's been even more concealing and isolates himself from the staff and myself."

"Are you firing him, headmaster?" I asked.

Truly, Dumbledore sounded as if there was no more hope for Snape, and I would've felt awful if I was to replace him. But, Dumbledore's small chuckle made me loosen my guard.

"No, I could never dismiss Severus. He's truly the best man I've ever known. But, I _am_ asking you to work as his assistant teacher. He'll need your help during this time of mourning, and I think your bright heart is what he needs." Dumbledore said.

I had to digest what he said. This Snape sounded like a good friend of Dumbledore's, but Dumbledore seemed to be sending me to babysit this man. And, I had never met him nor knew what he looked like.

"If that's what you wish, sir. I accept the job." I said, slightly bowing my head.

"Very good. Your things have found their way to your room. The new year starts next week, so I hope you'll manage to meet Professor Snape and the rest of the staff.

I nodded and thanked the wise headmaster. I hurried to my room and threw myself onto my bed. The journey had been a bit exhausting, and I was ready to sleep. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise from outside my room. I heard a man grunt.

Quickly, I got off my bed and opened my door. A large stack of books had fallen, and a few broken glass bottles covered the floor. The man who had dropped them landed on his stomach. He had long, dark hair. His cloak was also dark and very long.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" I asked, kneeling beside the man.

He mumbled something, but I didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

The man quickly lifted his head up, and looked at me with great irritation. I fully stood up and looked down at him.

"I told you to go _away_." he said.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He got to his feet and took out his wand. Then, with a flick, all his books stacked themselves. The glass was cleaned up and tossed into a wastebasket.

Magic never failed to fascinate me. It always had ever since I became a witch. My thoughts were cut short when I realized I was still staring at the stack of books. I turned and gasped when I saw the man aiming his wand at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I beg your-"

He leaned into my face, trying to see if he knew me.

"Rotten muggle." he hissed.

My face filled with disbelief. I pushed him away from me, and took out my own wand.

"Go back to your dormitory." he sneered.

I grimaced at that. But, before I could speak, he had gathered his things and walked away. The man thought I was a student. Stupid fool, though I can't say he's the first to think me very young. I was very young looking for 23. I walked back into my room and slammed the door.

 _So much for getting along with the staff. Hopefully Professor Snape won't be as bad._

###

The next morning, I got up to walk around the castle. It was rather large and the students were on a fieldtrip by the lake, so I had the caste to myself. I roamed around and found a large room filled with staircases. Curiousity got to me and I found myself climbing them.

Suddenly, they began to move. I let out an excited and shocked shriek as they moved. I opened a door and found a dark room. Quietly, I stepped inside and suddenly, a torch lit by itself. Several more did the same that were ahead of me.

At the end of the hall was a door. I tugged on the handle but it was locked.

" _Alohomora._ " I said, waving my wand at the lock.

 _Click!_

The door unlocked and I opened the door. As I stepped inside, it was too dark to see ahead. I heard calm music playing in the room, but I didn't know where it was coming from.

" _Lumos._ " I whispered.

The tip of my wind began to glow, and what I saw made my blood turn cold. A huge three-headed dog was asleep in front of me. Suddenly, a large hand clasped over my mouth and I let out a small scream. A strong arm wrapped itself around my neck, and someone shushed me.

"Stay silent or we'll both die." the person whispered in my ear.

I didn't make a single move. The person slowly dragged me backwards and out of the room. The door closed and locked. The person holding me roughly turned me around, and I found myself staring into the dark eyes of the man I met outside my room the other day.

He gripped my arms roughly, and I tried to get out of his grip.

"You bloody, little fool!" he scolded. "I could have you expelled for this."

It took me minute to realize I had been holding my breath. I deeply inhaled and gritted my teeth.

" _I'm_ the fool?"

He gripped my arms tighter, making me groan in pain.

"Do you know the punishment for wandering the grounds when you're supposed to be at a field trip _and_ for talking back to a teacher?" he sneered.

"Let _go_ of me!" I said, fighting his grip.

"You're coming with me to see the headmaster." he said, grabbing my right arm and leading me away.

I tried to pull away, but it was useless. We had nearly made it outside of the staircase room when I decided to fight back. I reached out and yanked his hair back. He groaned aloud and released my arm.

"You little-"

"I see you've met each other."

We both turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the staircase room. He had a book in his hands, and a not-very-surprised look on his face. The man gripped my arm again and held me close.

"Headmaster, I found this little sneak roaming around the castle. She attacked me on the way here." he said, gripping my arm tighter.

"If you so much as grip my arm any tighter, I'll-"

"Now, now, that's _enough_." Dumbledore scolded.

The man and I turned our gaze to Dumbledore, but he still held my arm. Dumbledore rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Severus, release the girl." he said.

My jaw dropped. Severus released-well, more like shoved, my arm loose. This was the man I was going to spend an entire year in a classroom with.

"Severus, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Arabella Strauss." Dumbledore said.

Severus' eyes widened a bit as he looked down at me. I said nothing as he stared.

"Miss Arabella, this is Professor Severus Snape. But, I can see that you've already met each other."

Snape and I just stared at each other. Dumbledore cut the silence between us and stood close to me.

"School will begin in a few days, so I hope that you two will have forgotten this whole incident."

Dumbledore was so wise. I wished to become as wise as he was. Snape's shock turned into disgust as he eyed me from head-to-toe. I simply wished I could disappear and never be seen for another century.

"Not likely." Snape said.

He spoke so slowly most of the time. He walked away, brushing against me as he left. I glared and shook my head. Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder.

"Give him some time. He'll come through." he said.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, headmaster. I never intended to make such a reputation before school even _began._ " I said, rubbing my arm.

"Do you truly mean that?" he asked.

"Every word, sir."

"Then, tell Severus the exact same thing. It shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

He was hiding a smile. I could see it. I nearly vomited after hearing that final sentence, but I agreed to tell Severus the next day


	2. Half-Blood Prince's Book

I gathered every bit of my courage to do so. Severus spent most of his time in his classroom. I hoped to make a spell that would turn him into a toad when I got the chance. I took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door.

No response.

I grabbed the handle and gently turned it to open the door. The room was a bit dark and gloomy. Snape wasn't around. I stepped inside and decided to take a look at my new work station. The room was large and very spacious.

A bookshelf caught my eye, and I assumed that was where all the textbooks were. I kneeled down and I realized I was correct. Fumbling through, I managed to pull one out of the stacks, and looked at it. I opened it and saw something written in the first page.

 _This book is the property of The Half Blood Prince_

I grimaced. "Who...'half blood prince'?"

"Never stop snooping, do you?"

I gasped and got to my feet. I turned and saw Snape staring at me with his dark eyes. He had his arms folded, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not a child." I said, closing the book.

"You may like to think so." he said, speaking slowly again.

I held the book close, and walked towards him to exit the room. The door was right behind him and I really just wanted to leave. He moved and stood in my way.

"What are you holding?" he asked.

"A textbook." I said.

He frowned-well, he always frowned. "Give it to me."

"No, let me pass."

He didn't move. "Give. The book. To me."

"I have every right to read it. I'll be assisting you, so I might as well know what I'll be doing."

He tried to swipe it from me, but I stepped away.

"Insolent girl. Give me the book. It's...got several errors."

I smirked. "You're lying."

"Give it to me or else."

"Or what?" I asked, walking past him.

Suddenly, he gripped my arm tightly. I hissed from pain and swung my hand, holding the book, at his face. It struck him, causing us both to freeze. I gasped and he put a hand to his lips. He pulled it away and there was blood.

"I...I'm so dreadfully sorry! I never meant-"

"Get _out_." he hissed.

I felt just awful and reached into my pocket to pull out my handkerchief. I handed it to him, and he slapped it out of my hand.

"But, let me just-"

He grabbed my wrist and leaned into my face. His dark eyes looked into mine.

"Get... _out_."

He let go of my wrist and snatched the book from my hands. Then, he turned away, nearly hitting me with his cape. I walked out of the room without another word.

All I wanted was to go home. But, Hogwarts was my home now. I had no family left to go to. They had all been killed by a dark wizard who mustn't be named. He had no reason to. They were all muggles.

He had caused a fire in my village, and not many people survived. I got away because my mother helped me escape the terrible fire. I reached my room and shut myself inside.

###

A knock on my door the next morning woke me up. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I opened my door and saw an older woman wearing a witch hat.

"Goody day, Miss Arabella. I'm Professor McGonagall and I've come to inform you that Dumbledore has asked me to give you anything you need. Anything at all to make you feel comfortable." she said, with a smile.

 _Would it be possible to send Professor Snape somewhere far away on the next train?_

"I...thank you, Professor. I appreciate it very much." I said.

She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying your time here so far, dear."

"Thank you. I...I'm fine."

"Right. Well, I should be off. Have a good day."

She walked down the hall and I closed my door. I hoped all the other teachers were as kind as Professor McGonagall. She was all ease and very friendly. The complete opposite of Snape. I got dressed and decided to take a walk around the forest.

I sat under a tree and drew a few landscapes. The sound of approaching footsteps made startled me. I clutched my notebook and looked around. Suddenly, I heard a small hiss. I turned and saw a large group of eyes staring at me.

A large spider was staring right at me. I let out a large scream and leaped back.

"Whoa, sorry there, missy!" a voice said.

A large man came into view. He was enormous and had a long beard. His cheeks were red and very round.

"We didn't mean to frighten you!" he apologized.

"No, no, no. It's quite alright-Wait...'we'?"

"Aragog and me. I was just taking him out for a walk." the giant replied.

I looked back at the spider and swallowed. Its fangs were huge and it had very prickly hair on its legs. I felt a shiver go down my back.

"A walk?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah, he can get a little feisty when he doesn't have his daily walk. Little rascal!"

"This...Aragog, was it? Is your...pet?"

"'Course he is! Rubeus Hagrid, at your service. Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts." he replied, with a big smile.

I brushed the dirt off of my skirt and smiled. I stepped towards him, holding out my hand.

"I'm Arabella Strauss. I've come here as an assistant teacher."

He shook my hand. His hand was filthy and left mine covered in dirt. I chuckled nervously and wiped my hand.

"Are ya lost, Miss Arabella?" he asked.

"No, I was just drawing. I've been needing to be alone." I replied, showing him my notebook.

"Well, it's a rather nice day. Might I suggest that ya find your way back to the castle before nightfall. Unless, you want to meet Aragog's family."

My eyes widened. "No, no, no! I mean, thank you. I think I'll head back in now. My head is starting to ache."

"I could give you some of Aragog's saliva. Merchant told me it helps with headaches." he offered.

I rushed away, thanking him. I could hear him cooing Aragog from afar. Finally, I reached the castle and caught my breath. The halls stretched so far they seemed infinitely long. I didn't mind, though.

A pair of ghosts passed me in the hall. They smiled and gave me a small wave. I waved back, noticing that one was a very young girl. Her hair was very long, reaching to her waist. She wore a long, white nightgown.

When they passed, I quickly opened my notebook. I scribbled down the girl's form and face as best as I could. Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and immediately wished I had ignored the burning temptation.

Snape was standing against a wall, holding a book. I bit my lip and closed my notebook.

"Do you draw everything that meets your gaze?" he asked.

I wanted to reply rudely, but I wanted to _try_ to be acquainted with this man. Even if he didn't, I wasn't going to be in peace knowing I hadn't tried.

"No, not really. I draw what looks interesting or seems to have a story." I replied.

"A story?"

"Yes. The young ghost girl could've had a wonderful story to tell. Or a tragic one. That's the beauty, you see? You just never know." I said, realizing I was smiling.

To my shock, he also smiled a bit. It quickly washed away and was replaced with his typical frown. I noticed his lip was a bit swollen. I recalled the incident from the other day and shook my head.

I rubbed my arm and looked into his dark eyes. "If it's not too bold to say, sir, I just want to...apologize for my outburst the other day. I never meant to strike you in the face."

He lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. We both stood in silence, until he cleared his throat.

"It's getting rather late." he said.

I nodded. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Professor Snape."

"Miss Strauss."

And, we both went our own way.

 **A/N: A lotta things happen in this chapter, eh? Arabella finds the Half-Blood Prince's book, she meets Hagrid, and we get a small non-hateful scene with her and Snape. It was a huge struggle to keep the scene from being too fluffy. I probably could've done better, but I don't want these two to be friends just yet...**


	3. Apprentice

The big day for the new school year came. I was very excited and eager to meet all the new students. One of the professors informed me that the Triwizard Tournament would be occurring this year and it was being held at Hogwarts. All the teachers sat at a long table behind Dumbledore's podium. I took my seat, as the other teachers took theirs.

Snape took a seat on my right and Professor McGonagall sat at my left. I glanced at Snape, but he kept his eyes forward.

"It's not polite to stare." he said, slowly.

I quickly glanced away. Suddenly, several students poured in and sat at the tables. I tried to make a good impression and smiled. Several students waved at the other teachers, making me feel eager for the day they would recognize me as an old teacher.

Dumbledore stood at his podium and the room was silent. I tried to glance at Snape without him noticing, and I realized he had his eyes fixed on something.

I looked into the crowd of students, but I couldn't make out who he was staring at. I simply shrugged and listened to Dumbledore. Snape's fists began to clench, making me even more curious as to who he was looking at. Then, I noticed who it was.

A young boy with a pair of round glasses caught my eye. He had bright blue eyes and light skin. One look at the scar on his forehead, and I knew exactly who he was.

Before I knew it, Dumbledore announced that I had recently joined the staff. He looked at me and motioned for me to stand.

"I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Arabella Strauss." he said. "She has come as an assistant teacher and as an apprentice of Professor Snape."

 _WHAT?_

Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing. We looked at each other in confusion. The students' applause slowly ceased at the mention of Snape's name. Clearly, Snape didn't have that grand of a reputation at Hogwarts.

The students were dismissed to their dorms for the night. I headed to Dumbledore's office immediately. When I arrived, he seemed to be waiting for me. He was standing by the door of his office, hands clasped behind his back.

"Professor Dumbledore, I-"

"It's alright, dear. I know you have every reason to be upset."

I shook my head. "Oh, no, no, sir. I'm not upset. I'm just-"

The door to his office opened again and Snape rushed inside.

"Headmas-Oh. It's you." he said, stopping beside me.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know you're both distressed by my announcement. But, I have decided to make you, Miss Arabella, Professor Snape's apprentice. I feel that you two can work off each other just fine."

"I am not upset at you, headmaster." I said. "I just wish you could've informed me... _us_ before. It was just a surprise for me. If you wish for me to be his apprentice, I will"

Snape wasn't going to go through with it. "Headmaster, if I may, I believe that apprenticeship is to be given by the actual-"

"It is as I say, Severus." Dumbledore stated. "I'm well aware that you two haven't had the best greeting, but you've both been acting so childishly since you've arrived, Miss Strauss."

I lowered my head, taking in his words. As much as I hated to admit, he was right. This behavior had to stop. I turned and looked at Snape. He had the same look of disgust that he had when we officially met in front of Dumbledore.

I bowed my head. "I am ready to be your apprentice. And, I apologize for creating such a reputation for myself so early in the year."

Snape gave me a hard stare. "Very well."

Then, he left the room without another word.

"He'll have to accept it one way or another." Dumbledore said, turning his back to me.

He walked towards a window and stared out into the wide sky. I started towards the door, but then I stopped.

"Don't you think you're putting too much pressure on him, sir?" I asked.

Dumbledore didn't remove his sight from outside the window. "How so?"

I bit my lip, trying to choose my words carefully. "I meant that, you've told me so much about him. Doesn't that seem a bit unfair to you? After hearing about how he felt with...Lily Potter, I don't think working with me will help him."

He chuckled and turned his head to me. "You're very right. Severus is not in the right place to have an apprentice like yourself. But, that's why it's crucial that you take the job."

"I'm not understanding, sir."

"Severus is an introvert. He isn't as open as you. That's why you're the perfect choice."

"So, you want me to...?"

"I hired you so you could become a teacher. But, to become a teacher is more than just teaching students. It's working with other teachers. Severus needs-"

"Sir," I said, instantly, "I didn't come here to babysit a teacher. And, I especially didn't come here as your puppet of fate."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm sorry. If I am to be Professor Snape's apprentice, let me do it my way, please. I truly want to help him overcome his serious state, but I want to do it as a loyal apprentice. Not because I was told to do it."

I turned and left the room, Neither of us said another word.

* * *

I hurried to our classroom, taking out my books. Perhaps, I was too excited, but I didn't care.

I placed a quill, bottle of ink, and a textbook neatly on the desk. Smiling, I looked proudly at my work. Suddenly, the door opened. Snape stepped inside and paused when he saw me.

"You missed the names being drawn." he said, walking to his desk.

"Drawn for what?" I asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament. The Goblet of Fire will declare the competitors tomorrow night." he explained.

"I have more important things to worry about than a tournament."

"That may be true, but the Triwizard tournament is a traditional event. Many competitors die in the tournament." he explained.

"Well, that sounds rather lovely."

"Still, you're right. There's other important things to focus on. Right now, you should get some studying done if you want to master potions."

I eyed a textbook and picked it up. My fingers traced the over the cover and I took a seat to begin reading.

"How long did it take you to master potions?" I asked, curiously.

"Several years. Now, read and focus." he replied, dully.

He walked out of the room, saying he was going to his storage room. He had several throughout the castle, but they were well hidden. I continued reading and tried to make a brew myself.

I gathered a few herbs and tossed them into my cauldron. The brew boiled and quickly started giving off steam. I reread the book and looked nervously at my cauldron.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked myself.

The brew boiled more and more. I flipped through the book in a fright, trying to find a way to bring the boiling to a minimum.

Suddenly, my brew stopped boiling and I looked inside the cauldron.

 _POOF!_

A large puff of gray smoke attacked my face and I screamed. I stepped away from the brew and coughed. My hand immediately started attempting to wave away any smoke. My eyes watered from the stinging heat and smoke.

I glanced into a mirror and saw that my hair was popping up like I stuck my tongue in a toaster. Groaning, I calmed down when my brew settled. I put out the flame and sighed aloud.

Defeated, I gathered my books and exited the room. As I turned a corner, I bumped into the worst possible person.

"What on earth have you been doing?" Snape asked, giving me a full body scan.

"I was just brewing something...and well, the brew seemed to have-"

Snape's face darkened. "Don't you know how _dangerous_ it is for you, an unexperienced potion maker, to make a brew without proper supervision?"

My mouth twisted and my eyes wandered. "Well, it's not like-"

He stepped so close to me that I took a frightened step backwards. I dropped my books and his eyes dug deep into my soul.

"Never attempt to make a brew without my _permission._ Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, but I-"

" _Do_ you understand?" he asked, angrily. "What if something happened to you? Do you not understand that you are now my responsibility? If anything happens to you, I'll probably get the sack."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes, sir."

He looked away and stormed off to the classroom. I knelt down and picked up my books. Then, I turned and headed to my room.


	4. Immature?

_"No mortal man, moreover is wise at all moments."_

I had heard the names had been drawn, including Harry Potter's. The entire school made a huge fuss over it. Apparently, he was not of age to take part in the games, but the Goblet never lies. I don't know if that is true, but it's what all the students say.

I was to accompany Snape to a meeting, discussing whether or not Harry should partake in the tournament. Harry was there, along with Professor McGonagall, and Mad-Eye, a new teacher.

"This can't go on, Albus." McGonagall said. "First the dark mark, now this."

A few days before, at the Quidditch World Cup, Voldemort's mark was discovered in the sky and several Death Eaters attacked the festivities.

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape didn't speak up during the conversation. He evaluated and analyzed everything around him before he spoke.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete." McGonagall replied.

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear." Dumbledore said.

Minerva scoffed. "Well, the _devil_ with Barty and his rules. And, since when did you accommodate them?"

"Master," Snape said, "I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

"Do nothing?" I asked. "Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat."

"I agree with Severus." Dumbledore said. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

Mad-Eye nodded. "I can do that."

I spoke up again. "Headmaster, I-"

Severus threw me a look. "It has been decided."

I hung my head and sighed. It just felt so inhumane to throw Harry out into the tournament, like nothing. Harry was to partake in the tournament that was filled with danger. I could see Professor McGonagall disagreed too. But, it was decided that Harry would compete.

He was rather upset in class. I noticed that he and his red-haired friend, Mr. Weasley, weren't speaking to each other. Severus, of course, didn't even notice or care. I went to Harry's side and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm fine, Professor. Nothing's wrong." he mumbled.

"My door is always open, Mr. Potter." I said, with a smile.

He just gave me a single nod, and continued with his notes.

* * *

The tournament was turning out well. Harry got his egg by fighting a dragon, as part of the competition, and the next level would take place in the lake outside the castle. The champions would have to figure out the clue within the egg.

The Yule Ball would occur a few nights before. Everyone was going and it would've been insulting to go without a proper date. I was hoping to go, but I didn't have a date.

I ran into Dumbledore and Snape while I was heading to the forest for some quiet time.

"Ah, perfect timing, Arabella." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster. Professor." I greeted, bowing my head to both of them.

My parents had taught me it was proper and respectful to give a small bow to anyone above you. I didn't mind, considering I grew up doing it.

"As you know, the Yule Ball is tomorrow evening." he began. "All the staff is required to go and set the example for the students."

"It's a requirement?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Indeed, it is." Dumbledore replied. "Were you not planning on attending?"

I gave a small shrug. "Well, honestly, no. I couldn't really find anyone to go-"

"Perfect." Dumbledore chirped. "I'm requiring the staff to attend with someone, again to set the example. Seeing as Professor Snape.."

 _Oh, God, no!_

"..has recently accepted you as his apprentice, it seems fitting that you attend the ball together."

Snape _had_ agreed to take me as his apprentice, but I didn't think attending a ball was in the job description. I wanted to argue but it would've been immature. It's not like we were supposed to be together the entire time.

"I hope that you enjoy yourselves for having a night away from grading and such." Dumbledore said, leaving the both of us alone.

It was terribly awkward. I couldn't read what Snape was thinking. He had his typical solid face.

"Have you ever attended a ball, Miss Strauss?" he asked, suddenly cutting off the awkwardness.

"No, but I have-"

"Listen carefully," he said, leaning into my face, "there will be several students there as well as the whole staff. And, I _beg_ that you promise to contain yourself for _one_ evening. Don't make a fool of yourself or of me. Is that understood?"

"I will make no such promise. The only promise I'm making is to Dumbledore. I promise to attend with you, ignoring how much I don't want to." I said, sternly.

He seemed pleased with my response. "The champions are required to dance, first. Then, it's open to anyone. Know this, I do not wish to dance."

I lowered my eyelids in annoyance. "I'll try to contain myself from asking you to dance."

He stood completely straight and grunted, content.

"I'll expect to see you in the front of the ball. Don't. Be. Late." he said, strictly.

With that, we went our separate ways. I journeyed through the hall and stopped when I saw Neville inside the Dark Arts room alone. He was staring at a wardrobe of some sorts.

"Neville?" I asked, entering the room.

He turned with a fright. "Oh, Professor Strauss. I was just practicing...well, first I worked on my dancing for the ball, and now I'm-"

I contain my small laughter. "It's alright, Neville. The Yule Ball is starting to get a lot of hype, isn't it? Might I ask why you're standing in fron to this wardrobe?"

He turned, as if to make sure the wardrobe was still there.

"Oh, this? Well, it's not exactly an average wardrobe. Professor Lupin brought it last year when he was teaching this class."

"What's inside?" I asked, noticing that the wardrobe was moving.

"It's a boggart. It's supposed to transform into what you fear the most. I was trying to overcome my _own_ fear." he said, biting his lip.

"Well, there's no harm in that. I'll just give you some time to-"

"No, wait!" he said, quickly. "I-I was actually hoping...you would stay and help me. Just to be with me. I'm not sure I'm ready to face this alone yet."

I smiled. "Of course. Whenever you're ready. I've read a bit about boggarts so don't worry. I'll be right here."

He faced the wardrobe and it opened. My eyes widened when I saw Professor Snape walk out. He tilted his head and frowned at us.

" _That's_ what you're afraid?" I asked, in disbelief.

Neville nodded, nervously. "Y-Yes...I still haven't gotten over it. Well, not completely."

"Don't worry, Neville. When I'm finished here the only thing you'll have to fear about Professor Snape are his _potion_ exams." I said, rolling up my sleeves.

I stood behind Neville and Snape kept his not-very-impressed face on.

"You remember the spell, right?" I asked.

Neville nodded, taking out his wand. "Okay, okay...I can do this."

His hand started to shake, but I grabbed his arm to keep his aim steady.

" _Riddikulus!"_ he said, thrusting his wand.

Suddenly, Snape's dark cloak turned into a petticoat. On his head, a large with a feather. A red handbag appeared in his right hand. I put my hand to my mouth and let out a muffled laugh.

Neville smiled. "I did it! It worked this time!"

"Congratulations, Neville! Was it difficult before?"

"I guess I'm struggling to do it when I'm on my own. Professor Lupin helped me last year, so I just need to work on that." Neville replied.

I smiled. "Keep working on it, Neville. Are you attending the ball?"

He nodded and smiled proudly. "I even got a date! I've been improving on my dancing too. Watch."

To my surprise, he started dancing with an invisible partner. He hummed to himself and I couldn't help but smile. Neville's parents, I heard, died when he was young. They were tortured. He was such a bright and kind boy.

"You've got good rhythm. Keep it up and you'll outshine every other gentleman at the ball."

"I will. Oh! I should get going now, Professor." he said, glancing back at Professor Snape.

"Oh, I'll get the boggart back into the wardrobe. Run along, Mr. Longbottom."

He smiled and ran off. His teeth hung out of his mouth, and it gave him this innocent look. Such an innocent young man.

I turned towards the Snape boggart and laughed again. It gave me a look and glanced behind me. I turned and my heart stopped.

Professor Snape was standing at the door. I turned and waved my wand at the boggart. It disappeared into the wardrobe. I hurried towards the door pretending nothing happened.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, as I walked past him.

"I _swear_ it wasn't me. I was simply assisting Neville-"

He held up his hand. "Enough. The less I know about it, the better."

I grimaced. "You're not...upset?"

He sighed. "I try not to let immature jokes bother me. You should try the same."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said, giving a small giggle.

He shook his head.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow. Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening."

 **A/N: This story is very, very, very difficult to write, but it's a good challenge. More to come...and please leave any thoughts, questions, comments, concerns, complaints...lol**


	5. A Falling Prince

_'The words of love I speak to you will echo in your mind'_

During class the next day, I wasn't allowed to assist the students with their potions. No doubt Snape feared I would cause one to explode. He was probably right.

Afterwards, the class entered the assembly room to work on their notebooks. Harry and Ron kept talking during class. Snape had to keep whacking them in the head to get them back on track. For some reason, it didn't bother me when he hit the students.

I found it rather funny. It was just Snape being Snape. I know it doesn't make sense, but it gets a laugh out of me every time.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, raising her hand.

She looked at me and I glanced at Snape. He gave me a brief nod, allowing me to answer Miss Granger's question.

"Yes?" I asked, standing behind her.

"Are you attending the Yule ball?"

I glanced at Snape, and he was staring at me. "Y-Yes, Miss Granger. Why do you ask?"

"I was only wondering because if you didn't have anyone to go with, you could've accompanied Harry or Ron." she replied, giggling.

Ron fake laughed. "Very funny."

I couldn't contain myself from smiling. "Thank you, Miss Granger. As it seems, I _am_ going with someone."

Her eyes brightened. "Really? Who's the lucky gentleman?"

My eyes shot up at Snape. He was still staring with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. But, then I got an idea.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a gentleman, exactly." I said, eyeing Snape.

His grin turned into a frown.

 _One point for Team Arabella._

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"He's got a rather untold story. But, we all have one. He isn't exactly an open book, you see." I explained.

"Miss Strauss," Snape said, suddenly appearing next to us, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract the students with your glorious tales of mischief."

Hermione looked between Snape and I.

"Forgive me, Professor." I said, walking away.

 _And, that's two points for Team Snape…._

After class, I headed to my room to prepare for the ball. I put on a beige colored dress. Beige was my mother's favorite color, so I tried to wear it when it came to formal occasions. When I arrived at the ball, all the students looked wonderful.

They had worn their best clothes and brought their dates. I spotted Snape, not wearing anything particularly formal. He wore a buttoned cloak that curved at his waist. I had to admit, he looked handsome, but it wasn't very different from his usual wardrobe.

He saw me and held out his arm for me. I took it and he walked me in. Dumbledore saw us and kissed my hand.

"You look lovely, Arabella. Enjoy your first ball at Hogwarts." he said.

"Thank you." I said, timidly.

The champions walked in with their dates, and everyone applauded. They were to dance first. I couldn't help but giggle at how Harry danced with his date. Other student were allowed to dance with their dates and teachers joined too.

Hagrid joined in and even Dumbledore joined with Professor McGonagall. They waltzed wonderfully. The ball was decorated beautifully. Ice sculptors surrounded the room and from the ceiling came small bits of snow.

 _Very magical._

I stood by Snape, admiring the room. Suddenly, I felt someone rush behind us. I was pushed forward and I slipped. I landed on my wrist and ankle wrong and felt a small pain spark. Dumbledore and Snape bent down, scolding the student who ran by me.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, scanning me for any obvious injuries.

I hissed from pain. "I think I've sprained my ankle. I don't think it's broken."

"Can you stand?" he asked.

I tried to stand, but the pain in my ankle began to increase. I shook my head and sat back down.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Snape offered.

"I believe Madame Pomfrey attended the ball, Severus. You better take her to your classroom and assist her there."

Snape nodded.

"I think I can stand, if I-"

Suddenly, I gasped as Snape lifted me off the ground in his arms. He wobbled but managed. I wrapped my arm around his neck and held on.

"Careful." I said, gritting my teeth from the pain.

He carried me out of the ballroom and towards a door that would lead us to the Slytherin quarters. He lowered me down to open the door. It was locked.

"Just use your wand." I said.

He frowned.

"You forgot your _wand_?"

"I didn't forget it. I just thought it would be improper to bring a wand to a ball."

"Out of all the things you've done this year, this has to be the _stupidest_." I scolded.

"Maybe so, but seeing as _you_ didn't bring yours either, you have no right to throw out any accusations." he said, coldly.

I had to put my hand against the wall to stand on my good ankle. He sighed and shook his head at me.

"Sit. It's unwise to stand with an ankle like that." he said.

"I don't like to sit in a dress. Plus, I don't want to deal with the struggle of trying to sit." I replied.

"Locked out, professors?" Filch asked.

I didn't realize Mr. Filch was standing a few feet from us. Snape stepped aside as Mr. Filch opened the door for us. Snape lifted me up in his arms again and we headed to his classroom.

Once we were there, he set me in a chair and helped bandage my injuries. For some reason, as it got later, Snape grew silent. We weren't having a large conversation, but he slowly grew more silent and angry, it seemed.

He left me alone, telling me to leave when I felt ready. My wrist started to feel swollen, but my ankle wasn't hurting as much. Snape had entered one of his stores, closing the door behind him.

Slowly, I stood, trying not to put so much pressure on my ankle. I stopped when I heard something break. The noise came from Snape's storeroom. I shrugged it off and continued struggling to stand on my own.

Another crash made my head shoot up. Then, I heard a small cry.

"Professor?" I called out.

Nothing.

"Professor, can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

Panicking, I hopped towards the door on one foot and opened it. Snape was sitting on the floor with a bottle in his hand. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were a pale red color.

"Professor.." I said, near a whisper.

He looked like a wreck. I slowly approached him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Don't come near me.." he said, struggling to speak.

He took a long drink from the bottle in his hand. I would never have dreamed of seeing him in such a state.

"Professor...what's wrong? You're not well."

"You don't know who I am. You all think you do." he said, starting to smile.

"You're drunk, Professor. Just _listen_ to yourself." I said, kneeling beside him.

He laughed. "Listen, she says. Well, I did _my_ listening. I heard her scream and fall to the floor...when she died."

Then, I got a thought. "What day is it?"

"I believe it's Tuesday..the date she came into this world." he said, with a garbling voice.

 _Lily…today's her birthday._

"And, you're honoring... _her_ memory by drinking away?" I asked, nearly disgusted.

"Can you think of a better way?" he asked, taking another drink.

Anger boiled inside of me. How could he do this to himself? I slapped the bottle out of his hands and it broke, spilling alcohol onto the floor. He looked at me, shocked. Then, his shock turned into anger.

He grabbed me by both arms and leaned into my face.

"Why did you _do_ that?" he hissed, shaking me.

I had never experienced dealing with a drunk, but I supposed it was my lucky night.

"You're drunk, Professor." I defended. "You're not thinking straight."

"How could you _possibly_ understand?" he asked, bitterly.

"Because I lost someone I love too!" I cried.

He fell silent and let my arms go. Then, he started to cry silently. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I put my arm around him. I sat beside him and sang quietly.

 _Who can say for certain?_

 _Maybe you're still here_

 _I feel you all around me_

 _Your memory's so clear_

To my surprise, Snape started to fall asleep. Slowly, I got up and left him alone for the night. As I struggled to my room, Snape's face wouldn't escape my mind. He always seemed so severe and cold, but he was just another human.


	6. A Bittersweet Victory

Harry had won second place at the Black Lake task. Snape had asked to speak with me one night, but I couldn't remember where we were supposed to meet. I ran into Harry while I was looking. He had come down from Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, hello, Harry." I smiled.

"Evening, Professor." he replied.

"Excellent job at the lake. Very moving."

"It was nothing."

We both turned when a wall opened, revealing Snape and Igor. Igor had his sleeve rolled up and the dark mark on his arm. I tensed but Igor quickly rushed away. Harry hurried away too, but Snape spoke up.

"Potter! What's your hurry?" Snape asked. "Congratulations. Your performance at the black lake was inspiring."

Harry bit his lip.

"Gillyweed, am I correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Harry just came out from speaking with the headmaster, Professor. He's done nothing wrong." I said.

Snape looked at me and then turned away to enter his store room. Harry and I looked at each other and then back at Snape.

"Ingenious. A rather rare herb gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this." Snape reached out and grabbed something.

It was a small vial filled with a dark liquid.

"Know what it is?' Snape asked him.

Harry shrugged. "Bubble juice, sir?"

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is...regrettably, forbidden, however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

Harry shook his head. "I haven't stolen anything."

" _Don't_ lie to me." Snape snapped. "Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing polyjuice potion."

"And, believe me," he continued, "I'm going to find out why."

" _Harry._ " I said, quickly.

They both turned and looked at me.

I bit my lip. "Would you, please, go back to your dorm?"

Harry nodded and obeyed. Snape leaned forward and dragged me into his storage room.

"Hey! You can't-"

"You're the same as everyone else in this bloody castle." Snape said, putting the vial back in its spot on the shelf.

"How so?" I asked.

"You see so much in that Potter boy, and it causes you to be blinded to his despicable behavior."

"That is _not_ how I see him." I snapped.

He stopped. "Is it not?"

"I see much in him, yes. But, I'm not blinded to his bad side. Every person has one, but that doesn't make the rest of them wholly bad."

He said nothing.

"I know that's how people see you. They see your dark form, and think that's who you _really_ are. But, you're not wholly a bad person, Severus." I said, as the room was silent.

Severus was not a bad person. He was struggling, as we all do at some point. I wondered if he remembered the night before, how he had wasted away through alcohol. If he didn't, I wasn't going to remind him.

 _He's not a bad person..._

" _Out._ "

I walked out and he shut the door.

* * *

The last event of the tournament had a huge turnout. The crowd roared with excitement from outside. I didn't attend because I had so much homework to grade, and I didn't really know many people. Suddenly, a knock on my door made me look up.

Harry and Mad-Eye opened the door and I smiled.

"Harry, Alastor, what an unexpected surprise. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is the upper tower room open?" Mad-Eye asked.

"It should be. I haven't heard anyone else head up there." I replied.

They thanked me and closed the door. I went back to grading and listened to their footsteps fade as they got higher into the tower. Suddenly, l heard screaming and wailing from outside.

I hurried to my window and saw several students rushing to the castle.

"...dead!" voices cried.

I gasped when I heard the door burst open. It was Snape.

"Have you seen Harry?" he asked, catching his breath.

He came towards me, and scanned me, as if I had been injured.

"Harry? I-I...he went up to the tower-"

Snape took my wrist and dragged me along with him. I dropped the quill in my hand and tried to keep up. Dumbledore soon followed behind us.

"Dumbledore? What's-"

"Harry is in danger." he replied.

We finally reached the highest room and Dumbledore waved his wand, knocking Professor Moody off his feet. Dumbledore grabbed him by the neck, causing me to gasp.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said.

Snape walked ahead of me and poured a bottle of Veritaserum into Mad-Eye's mouth. I stood in front of Harry, taking out my wand.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked Moody.

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody croaked.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No." Mad-Eye said.

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore insisted.

The imposter nodded. On the floor, was a glass bottle. I bent down and grabbed it, giving it a sniff. Snape noticed and I handed it to him. Dumbledore went over to a chest, asking Harry to move. Inside, was the _real_ Alastor Moody.

"Polyjuice potion." Severus said, staring at the glass bottle.

"Now, we know who's _really_ been stealing from your storage." I said.

"We'll get you up in a minute." Dumbledore said down to Mad-Eye.

Dumbledore removed the eyepatch from the imposter's face and his face started to change. It was a horrible sight. His face stretched and his eyes looked as though they would fall out from their sockets.

"Barty Crouch Jr." I gasped.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty said.

"Your arm, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry rolled up his sleeve.

"You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Voldemort has returned," the man sneered.

"Send an owl to Azkaban. Think they'll find they're missing a prisoner." Dumbledore told Snape.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero." Barty said.

"Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore said, taking Harry out of the room.

Professor McGonagall hurried to send the owl. Snape remained, keeping his wand on Barty Jr.'s face. I stayed with him, holding out my own wand.

"Traitor." Barty hissed at Snape.

"Silence." Snape said, strictly.

Barty glanced at me. "Who the hell is she? New teacher?"

"I will not ask you again." Snape sneered, pressing his wand into Barty's cheek.

Barty chuckled. "You play the part well, Severus. You always did, bloody coward."

Snape's face twitched at the word 'coward'. Clearly, he hated being called that.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Snape.

"Don't you know? Igor even knows. Snape is-!"

Snape raised his fist and gave Barty a good punch in the jaw. A bruise began to appear and Barty was quiet for a moment.

"Go downstairs. I'll deal with this cretin." Snape said to me, keeping his eyes on Barty.

I nodded and turned to leave. Suddenly, I heard a grunt and something crash onto the floor. I turned, whipping out my wand.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

My wand was flung out of my hand and it landed in Barty's. I glanced at Snape and saw he had been struck in the head and blood was flowing from the injury.

"The man that Dumbledore trusts the most." Barty sneered, looking at Snape.

"Leave him alone." I said, clenching my fists.

Snape's head lifted up and we made eye contact. He gave me a slight nod.

 _Distract him…_

"You're very brave to be standing up for a leech like Snape, you know?" Barty asked.

Barty slowly approached me and Snape saw his chance to get up.

"He isn't a leech, you pillock. He's a good man."

Barty's eyebrows raised. "Is he? And, how would a little mudblood, such as yourself, know that?"

I cringed at that.

Suddenly, Snape lunged onto Barty and tried to take my wand back. I stared and watched them fight. Quickly, I looked around the room for a weapon. I turned my back to them, hearing Snape grunt again.

"Arabella!" he yelled.

" _Stupify!"_

I felt my head strongly vibrate and everything went black.

 **A/N: Please don't hesitate to share any questions, comments, complaints, concerns, or suggestions. I don't want to bash the original storyline too much, so bear with me! Anyways, in case you wanted a look at Arabella's gown for the Yule Ball...here's the link:** albu_554013853_00-1.

 **It's pretty close to what I had in mind...anyways, please review but most of all, enjoy reading and thanks for being part of this story by reading!**


	7. A Lost Sister

_Mum stood helplessly as Dad smashed every glass plate as he threw them onto the floor. They had argued for the hundredth time that day._

 _I hurried to my room and slammed the door behind me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I casted a small charm. It was a baby. My unborn sister. Her name was...well, she never had one. But, I always thought her name would start with an 'A', like mine._

 _I always liked to think her name was Annabeth. Thought it up myself. Being seven, I couldn't help but wonder Annabeth would've been like._

 _Suddenly, I heard a crash and a scream. Mum. I hurried downstairs and was greeted by a puff of smoke. My eyes stung and I coughed._

" _Avada Kedavra!" someone yelled._

 _My father screamed next. Mum rushed out from the smoke cloud and picked me up. She ran through the halls, whispering my father's name._

 _She opened my window and ordered me to run._

" _Run, Ara! Run down to the Weasley's home. They'll take you in." she said. "Remember, you have amazing abilities. You can take care of yourself."_

 _I shook my head, crying. "No, I can't! Mum, I can't-"_

" _Listen, Arabella!" she scolded. "You're not like your father and I. You're filled with magic. Everyone has a story, Ara."_

 _She turned when she heard a dark chuckle. "Saying your last goodbye?"_

 _I saw a pale man with a rather strange nose. He waved his wand and blasted fire at my mother. She screamed and-_

"Arabella!"

I sat up and screamed, covering my ears. Professor McGonagall said my name again, trying to calm me down.

"You must calm down, dear. Everything is alright." she said, soothingly.

Her voice was gentle. Like a grandmother.

I was out of breath, as if I had been running. "B-Barty...he..he's-"

"Taken care of." she assured me.

I let out a sigh of relief, but found that I was shaking miserably.

"You've been unconscious for about 20 minutes, dear. You've been tossing and talking aloud."

I shivered. "What's happened to me, Professor?"

She shook her head. "Wish I could say. Professor Snape says you were hit with the stunning spell. It's possible that Barty also placed some kind of curse into your head."

"A curse? What kind of curse?"

"I wish I could say, dear. It's not my field of study, but I know who can help. I'll return in a moment." she said, leaving the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey came in and placed a cup of tea beside my bed. I smiled, thanking her.

"Heard Chamomile was your favorite." she said.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"You talk in your sleep." a voice that I knew too well said.

Madame Pomfrey gave me another smile and left the room. She closed the door, leaving Snape and I alone.

He grabbed a chair and sat beside my bed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

I nodded. "A bit."

"You're shaking."

I glanced at my hands and saw it as true. I fiddled with my blanket and cleared my throat. Snape brought his chair closer to my bed.

"Professor McGonagall told me that you were rather distressed while you were unconscious."

I scoffed. "Distressed isn't even close. It was awful."

"What was?"

I cringed at the memory. Snape kept staring at me, waiting for a reply.

"I...had a dream of something that had happened. It happened…" I paused.

He kept staring.

"It was when my parents died." I said, finally.

He got up from his chair and walked towards a window. He looked out into the night, hands clasped behind his back.

"Barty Crouch used a stunning spell on you." he said. "When you had lost consciousness, he was muttering a curse, but I couldn't catch what it was."

"And?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened in the dream in order for me to find a way to counter it."

My shoulders hunched up and I squinted my left eye in hesitation.

"Well, I don't exactly feel comfortable telling-"

"He's planted a curse in your _head."_ he scolded. "There's nothing comfortable about that! If you want these nightmares to stop, you _must_ tell me what happened."

I looked at his eyes and realized he was as afraid as I was. Why wouldn't he be afraid? The dark lord was back. Snape sat back down in his chair, refusing to take his eyes off mine.

Then, he spoke softly. "I can't help you, if you don't tell me what you saw. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly.

"Tell me what happened." he said, slowly.

It was difficult, but I managed to tell him. He listened so carefully, as if his life depended on it.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "There's nothing very off about the dream. It's a memory, but no curses come to mind."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most curses affect the brain in obvious ways. The curse Barty used isn't giving off any obvious signs. You're sure it's only a memory?"

"Yes. It really happened the way that I dreamed it."

He put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his knuckle. "Then, there's nothing I can do."

My head shot up. "What?"

"I'm sorry to say that we'll have to wait for another dream to occur."

"No, I am _not_ going to go through that again."

"You'll have to." he insisted. "I have several theories of what curse he put on you, but until you have another vision, I cannot come to any conclusions."

I lowered my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to go through another dreadful nightmare of my past again, but Snape seemed certain that there was no other way.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Professor McGonagall was more focused on trying to wake you than observe you. It's crucial that I see your reaction to the curse myself. It will help me knock out any theories from my list, you see." he explained.

I shuddered. "So, I'm assuming you...won't be in any hurry to wake me when I _do_ have another reaction, then?

One look from him and I already knew the answer.

"Everyone is going to be sent home, so try to rest during the summer. When we meet again for the next school year, let me know if you're still having nightmares." he said.

"You need to rest." he said, standing.

"Is Harry alright?" I asked.

He stopped. "He's being taken care of. His arm-"

"No, not his arm. I meant...you know...about Cedric Diggory."

"I don't know."

And with that, he opened the double doors.

"Professor."

He paused and turned.

"Thank you. For your help."

"You're my apprentice. It's my responsibility-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I know, but I just..wanted to tell you.'

He merely stared at me.

"Are _you_ alright? Has anyone looked at the scar on your head?"

"Just get some rest." he said, quietly.

All the students were asked to go into the assembly room. Dumbledore gave a few words in Cedric Diggory's memory. I had never met Cedric, but I heard was a very genuine, young man.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, intricately fair minded. And, most importantly, a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died."

Several students talked amongst themselves, and I saw Harry look down at the floor.

"You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

The room filled with whispers and a few gasps, but Dumbledore continued.

" The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain...we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one."

Dumbledore continued on, but all I could think of was Voldemort. He had taken everyone I loved, and he rejoiced in doing so. Now that he was back, I would stop at nothing to see him bleed. When the meeting was over, I headed to the classroom.

So many things were going to change. I knew it. Everyone knew it. And, Harry was going to be in the middle of it all. He was only a boy. I was not underestimating him, however. I knew he was very brave. He had been affected by Voldemort as much as anyone had been.

I only hoped that the next year at Hogwarts would be better than my first. The opening of the door interrupted my thoughts. Snape walked in, with his cape following behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving me another scan.

"Yes, I'm alright." I replied, calmly.

He sighed with relief and slightly nodded.

"He seemed to know you rather well." I said, deciding to take a risk in bringing it up. "Barty Crouch Jr."

"I was once a Death Eater." he said. "The dark arts always fascinated me, but I left the Death Eaters years ago."

I only nodded. "So, he really is back. Voldemort, I mean."

His eyes shot towards me. "How very brave you are to speak his name. Or very foolish, perhaps?"

"I have nothing to lose. He's taken everyone that I love, and fearing a name is just as foolish."

He lifted his chin, observing my face. "Forgive me."

"It's fine. I know I'll see them again someday."

"You sound so sure."

"I am. I take it that you're not."

"I'm not very-How should I put it?-Comfortable. When it comes to sharing my opinion about...seeing loved ones again."

Lily Potter entered my mind. I quickly removed the image and swallowed.

"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me, I should start packing." I said.

"Yes." he nodded, heading for the door.

I looked up when I heard his footsteps stop.

"Should you encounter any nightmares during the summer, send me an owl. I'll reply and tell you the best way to treat it."

I gave him a small smile. "I'll do that. Have a good summer."

He walked out and I was alone again. I waved my wand and all my things flew into my trunk. My first year had gone by.

I concluded that only one good thing came from this past one. Well, more like one good _person._

 **A/N: Good Lord, how long is this chapter? I don't even want to take a guess, but here's a long chapter!**


	8. The Truth Will Out

I was well taken care of when I arrived at Mrs. Weasley's home. She and her husband took me in after their first son, Charlie (I think), was born. We were around the same age, but he was rather shy and more of a reader than a talker. He enjoyed reading about dragons and planned to go to Romania when he was older.

He was accepted into Hogwarts when he was ten and was sent off, even though his family was struggling with money. I didn't get a letter and I was curious as to why.

"Perhaps the administration thought you were killed along with you parents. I didn't contact them, thinking they knew you were alive. But, don't worry, dear. Next year, you'll attend." she said, warmly.

If only it were true. After her twin boys were born, the Weasley family struggled even more with money. They couldn't afford to have me live there, and they didn't have to take me in. I ran away from their house, not wanting them to waste their resources on me.

I lived in the city of London the rest of my life. My mother's words never left my mind. I knew it deep down too. I was different.

Growing up alone was difficult. I was eventually found when I was about 11, and was put into an orphanage. No one wanted me because I was so quiet and "strange". I always spent my time reading, singing, and playing instruments. Except, I did all those things in secret because I used magic to help me.

When I turned 18, I was sent out of the orphanage and lived in a small house. It was a modest place, but nothing perfect. I would take walks through the city and would often pass by schools. The children playing and laughing would put a smile on my face. I was happy that they had bright futures ahead of them. A strange feeling sparked inside of me.

Every day, I would see the children and I felt like I wanted to a way to help them brighten their futures. I wanted to be a teacher, but not for muggles. For other young witches and wizards without any hope or goals. I wanted to be among my own kind, but I didn't know how to find them. One day, and owl appeared at my door with a message.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY:**

 **ACCEPTING NEW TEACHERS AND STAFF…MUST BE 21 YEARS OF AGE TO APPLY!**

My heart jumped as I read the flyer. I followed the instructions and set out to work at Hogwarts as a teacher. I studied and studied until I turned 23. The program required that I become an assistant teacher at a wizard school, but I couldn't decide where to go.

My decision became obvious when Dumbledore contacted me. He insisted that I assist at Hogwarts for a few years and that he would eventually give me a job there.

Clever man, he was. He got me the job and I was put to assist with Professor Snape. Then, to both our surprise, he placed me as Snape's apprentice. Now, with the dark lord back, many things will change.

I didn't have many nightmares over the summer, but I still contacted Snape. To my surprise, he responded.

 **TEA USUALLY HELPS ONE SLEEP BETTER.**

I journeyed to Hogwarts on Dumbledore's orders. The other teachers and staff were ordered there too. So much was going to change now that the dark lord was back. I could only imagine how Harry and his friends were taking everything.

"I've called you all here because there have been many rumors going around concerning Harry and I." Dumbledore said, quietly.

Snape sat at my right, analyzing Dumbledore's words, as usual.

"The ministry is under the impression that I am seeking to take the minister's position." he said.

I couldn't believe it. "How could he think that? No one in their right mind-"

"I believe that's the point, Arabella." Snape spoke up.

He'd never called me that before. Professor McGonagall also noticed and gave me a small smile.

"The ministry and post aren't in their right minds. They're being blinded by fear." he continued.

Dumbledore nodded. "Fear can make people do terrible things. But, I assure you the rumors are not true. However, the ministry thinks Harry is lying about the dark lord returning."

"Why would Harry lie about such a thing?" I asked.

"He wouldn't. Fear." Dumbledore replied. "The ministry thinks Harry and I are trying to start some sort of uprising."

I shook my head, disgusted.

"Because of this, the ministry is sending one of his secretaries to the school as a new teacher."

"To teach what?" I asked.

"The only position open. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore replied.

He continued. "We need someone to keep an eye on her. Someone who can let us know what she's teaching the students, for I doubt she's going to teach them anything useful."

"How could we possibly keep an eye on her? She'd suspect and tell the ministry." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Then, he looked at me.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." I said, shaking my head.

"You hardly have any records, Arabella." he explained. "I'll put you as her apprentice, acting as her admirer. You're young, so it might work. She'll think you'll be wanting to follow in her footsteps."

"She'll have to be doing a lot of thinking, headmaster." I said, raising an eyebrow. "And, assuming this works-"

"She will grow to trust you." Snape said.

"It's our only option right now, Arabella." Dumbledore added.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. Then, I nodded.

"Very good. Severus, you'll also be required to let Umbridge use you. No doubt, she'll be requiring your talents and knowledge to get her way."

Snape gave a slight nod. "Very well."

"And, you'll look after Arabella. I hear you've been having nightmares again." Dumbledore said, glancing at me.

I shifted in my seat. "Yes, sir. The tea has actually been helping."

"Good, you'll need all your wits, especially now." Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was not hard to spot. She wore a long pink coat and heels. Her hair was short and curled. On her head, she wore a pink knit hat.

Everyone settled into the assembly room, ready for the new year to begin. Dumbledore began with his announcements. Before he could finish, Umbridge interrupted.

She claimed that the ministry was going to help perfect Hogwarts. I thought it was a load of waffle. Obviously, she's warning everyone that the ministry is going to bring a load of Hell to Hogwarts.

And, she did. She was put as high inquisitor of Hogwarts, making sure everyone followed the rules. Being her apprentice was a nightmare, and that's saying something. She was annoying and bossy.

We dropped by every teacher's classroom, making sure they were teaching correctly. By whose standards, I know not.

"Now, chin up, dear." she said, as we entered Snape classroom. "I've heard this man can be quite difficult."

 _If you only knew, Pinky._

"You first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, correct?" she asked Snape, circling him.

He stood with his usual frown, looking straight ahead.

"Yes." he replied, slowly.

"And, you were...unsuccessful?" she asked, with fake sympathy.

Snape's mouth twitched. "Obviously."

Ron Weasley was holding a laugh, and so was I. Umbridge wrote a few thing down and left the room. I managed to giggle as Snape whacked Ron in the head with a book.

Many students crowded outside and I knew why. Umbridge had given Professor Trelawney the sack, and had her trunks piled up outside.

"Sixteen years I've taught here. Hogwarts is my home." she said, holding back tears. "You can't do this."

"Actually, I can." Umbridge said, holding up a slip of paper.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came and stopped the nonsense. I watched Harry try to speak with Dumbledore, but failed to keep up with him.

"They think they can fight the ministry, but they can't." Umbridge muttered, angrily.

I nodded. "Foolish, isn't it?"

"You're dismissed for today. Run along." she said.

Umbridge and I hardly talked. I mostly followed her around and took notes because she made me. She was a cruel woman and very unreasonable. She had me grade everything nearly twice because she claimed I didn't do it correctly.

When I got a chance to be alone, I fell asleep in the library, trying to read about ways to get sleep. Ironic, isn't it?

" _Saying your last goodbye?"_

" _Are you aware of what happened to the Potter family, Miss Arabella?"_

" _Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."_

" _It was murder. Voldemort killed him."_

" _Everyone has a story…"_

I woke because someone was shaking me.

"Arabella, _look_ at me."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. They were wet with tears.

"Severus?" I asked.

Snape grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. He scanned them and let me go.

"It's far serious than I expected." he muttered.

"Was I-"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. I stumbled and tried to follow as best as I could.

"Where are you taking me? What happened?" I asked.

"Barty Crouch inserted some kind of pathway inside your mind. He is replaying memories into your head." Snape explained.

"You're young and have no way to defend yourself from dark magic, like the other professors and myself. He's using that to his advantage. Pray that Barty hasn't contacted the dark lord., who is also using a similar method on Potter."

"But, why would he use _me?"_ I asked.

We entered the potions room and he sat me down in a chair. Snape seemed to be trying to figuring it out himself.

"You stood out to Crouch when we discovered he was impersonating Mad-Eye. He might've thought you were weak because of how.."

"How what?"

"How I asked you to leave the room. And, how I reacted to you being struck. He probably thought I asked you to leave because you were valuable...in some way."

"That's a rather risky theory."

Snape reached into a shelf and took out a different wand. He wiped it and looked at me.

"It's dangerous if the dark lord or any Death Eater has easy access to your mind." he said.

"Can he...read it?"

"No. You're not like Potter."

"Harry? He's been in Harry's mind?"

"He and the dark lord are beginning to have one of the same mind. I've been helping him defend his mind against the dark lord, as well. Thankfully, your case is not as bad, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous." Snape explained.

 _Thankfully…?_

"In these lessons, I will get inside your head. You will attempt to fight it. Defend yourself."

I shifted in my seat at that. What would Snape find in my mind? What would he think of me if he saw something odd?

"Is there no one else who can do this?" I asked.

"If there were, they would be here. But, sadly, there is not anyone else. Besides my mind is accustomed to this kind of dark magic. Now, focus. Control your mind."

He waved his wand at me and I groaned in pain.

" _I truly want to help him overcome his serious state."_

" _Severus is an introvert. He's not as open as you."_

" _Run, Ara!"_

" _You're not like your father and I."_

" _Mummy!"_

 _I ran up to my father and he lifted me off the floor. I laughed aloud as he swung me around. Mum laughed too._

" _It's not polite to stare.."_

 _I glanced away quickly._

" _He'll need your help during this time of mourning…"_

" _...your bright heart is what he needs."_

" _He's truly the greatest man I ever knew."_

" _He'll have to accept it one way or another."_

 _I gave him a small smile. "I'll do that. Have a good summer."_

I pulled out of the vision and I was back in the classroom. Out of breath, I looked up at Snape. He looked straight at me, with anger in his eyes.

I sat without knowing what to say. As if I couldn't speak. He approached me and leaned into my face. I had to lean back in my chair. His eyes were starting to look watery. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Get out." he said, quietly.

 _Oh no…_

"Severus...I never-"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. I felt myself tense.

"I said….get _out_."

Releasing my arm, he turned away. I felt my eyes water and I headed towards the door. Then, I took one final look at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I hurried to my room, but bumped into someone.

"Headmaster…?"

"Come into my office, Arabella." he said, leading the way.

I obeyed and we walked through the castle together. We arrived at his office and he shut the door. I couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"Have a seat." he said, motioning towards a chair.

I sat. "He knows that I know."

"He knows that what?"

I buried my face in my hands. "That I know about Lily."

Dumbledore fell silent. "How could-"

The door to his office opened and Snape stormed inside. He didn't have his long cape, but he wore his simple buttoned suit that curved at his waist.

"You gave me your word!" he snapped, pointing at Dumbledore.

"Severus, if you let me-"

" _No!_ " he snapped. "You've broken your word time and time again, and I'm sick of it!"

"Arabella had nothing to do with it." Dumbledore said, calmly.

Snape looked at me. "No? Then, how the _bloody_ hell does she know?"

"She must've found her way to my memory cabinet-"

I stood up, with clenched fists. "No, headmaster. No more lies."

I swallowed and looked at Snape.

"You wanted to know why I was hired here…" I began.

"I know _why_ you were hired." he scoffed.

"I swear that I never knew that it meant so much to you. I mean, I assumed it was, but perhaps it was-"

" _Enough._ " he hissed. "Never speak to me again. Just stay away from me."

Those words stung. I simply took them and remained silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Severus, you're right to be angry." he said. "But, seeing as Arabella is in need of your help, at the present moment, you must continue assisting her."

I would've given anything to have spoken up at that moment. After seeing how angry Severus was, I would've rather dealt with my nightmares alone. It didn't take a great mind to see that Snape was thinking the same thing.

"She was eager to become a new teacher here, so she did whatever I asked her to in order to get the job. None of this is her fault." Dumbledore continued.

Snape's face was cold and bitter. He nodded and Dumbledore felt relieved. I wasn't sure what to feel. I was relieved that Snape agreed to help, but anxious because I'd still have to see him.

"You two may go. And, Severus?"

Snape looked up at him.

"I'll need you to return tomorrow and take another look at my hand."

Snape nodded briefly and took me by the wrist. We left the room and entered the hallway towards the potions room. Suddenly, he thrusted me against the wall and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"No one...is to know. Do you understand?" he asked, coldly.

Struck with fear, I nodded.

He kept his grip on my shirt and lowered his eyes.

"I truly am sorry." I said, nearly whispering.

His eyes looked back up at mine.

"I never should've accepted. If I knew how much it affected you, I wouldn't have."

He let go of my shirt and turned away from me.

"Everyone has a story." I said, quietly. "Perhaps some should be left alone and not meddled with."

"We should return to the classroom."

I shook my head. "I'll respect your wishes."

He looked over his shoulder and met my eyes.

"It's okay." I said, with a small smile. "I'll do my best to fall asleep. You don't have to help me. Not until you're ready."

I turned and walked to my room. Tears began building up in my eyes and I let them fall.

 _Don't go...tell me that you need me because I need you so much.._

 **A/N: Holy moly...another long chapter...anyways, enjoy and review!**


	9. Contacting the Order

**A/N: I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long. I have a bad habit of posting long chapters, and it makes my stories a little less than 10 chapters long :p Plus, I couldn't find a good spot to split this into two chapters, soooo sue me. I tried to split it but couldn't...anyways, I hope the last chapter answered some questions on how Arabella grew up. If some things still aren't clear, don't hesitate to ask**

I stayed in my room as the students took their OWL's. A knock at my door surprised me. I opened the door, shocked to see Snape. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"May I come in? It's urgent."

"Yes, come in."

I stepped aside and he walked in. He closed the door and turned towards me.

"The headmaster has disappeared." he said, in a low voice.

"What? Where is he?" I asked, in shock.

"No one knows. Potter was discovered holding meetings and practices with several students."

"Meetings?"

"It seems he was trying to form some sort of army in Dumbledore's name. They were discovered and Umbridge called the minister to have the headmaster arrested."

My jaw dropped. "But, he got away..?"

"He escaped, but no one has any clue of his whereabouts."

I sat in a chair and digested the news. Snape simply stood with his hands behind his back, distressed.

"Is there _any_ way to find him?" I asked.

"No. It's better that we don't know where he's gone. Umbridge has already questioned half the teachers about it."

That was true. It would be better for Dumbledore to have gone without anyone knowing where he went.

"Well, what can we do?"

Before he could answer, a firework went off by my window. We instantly saw several others light up the sky.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Suddenly, Filch came bursting into my room.

"The students are going mad! Come out and help the teachers stop them." he said, in a panic.

Snape and I hurried outside. All the students were cheering and applauding. The Weasley twins were the ones causing all the madness.

I couldn't help but wonder how Umbridge was taking everything. I smiled and joined in the cheering. Some students gasped as Harry collapsed to the floor. Hermione ran to his aid, along with Ron.

Harry looked dazed and shaken. He got to his feet and hurried back to the castle with Hermione and Ron following behind.

 _He must've seen something…_

"Did you see?" I asked Snape.

"What?"

"Harry Potter's seen something." I panted. "He collapsed just now, and he seemed rather dazed."

"Potter?"

"Do you know any _other_ Harry Potters?" I asked, frantically waving my hands.

"The headmistress wishes to see the two of you." Filch said, popping out of nowhere.

"Headmistress?"

"Umbridge." Snape replied.

I felt anxious to find out what Harry saw, but there would be greater consequences if we ignored Umbridge's call. Snape and I followed Filch to see Umbridge. When we entered her office, Harry was tied to a chair and his friends had been caught by the inquisitor team.

"Ah, Snape. He will answer my questions whether he wants to or not. Have you brought any Veritaserum?" she asked, with a smug look on her face.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores, headmistress. The last bit being used on Miss Chang." Snape replied.

He continued. "Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I would have great sympathy if you did-I cannot help you."

Umbridge groaned and pointed at us. "You're useless-no. You're just trying to help him. You're under house arrest!"

"Headmistress, should I like to hear nonsense being spoken to me I'd speak with Hagrid." Snape said, slowly.

"Filch! Make sure these two are put back into their dorm rooms!" Umbridge ordered.

Snape gave Filch a hard stare. He hesitated and backed away. There were some benefits to being acquainted with Snape.

"We can escort ourselves, thank you." he said, leaving the room.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry blurted out.

We stopped and Snape looked at him with wide eyes.

"He's got him. Where it's hidden." Harry said.

"Who? What's Padfoot? Where _what's_ hidden? What's he talking about, Snape?" Umbridge insisted.

Snape glanced at her. "No idea."

He wandered off and I followed. Once we were out of sight, he grabbed my wrist and ran.

I scrambled to keep up. "Would it kill you to just _ask_ me to follow you?"

"They have him. The dark lord has him." he said, anxiously.

"Who?"

"Sirius. That must've been what Potter saw."

I drew back my wrist and stopped.

"It can't be true. He's just showing Harry what he wants him to see."

"Even so, we must contact the Order and tell them what's happened. We can't just ignore what Potter saw."

He hurried on ahead with me following behind. The stairs circled in a spiral and led back to the potions room. We entered, but one thought caught my mind.

"But, how can we contact them? An owl won't be fast enough."

"We're not using an owl. Give me your hand." he said, holding out his own.

Hesitant, I reached out my hand and held his. He kept it secure in his firm grip and we apparated. I had never done it before, and I was in for a ride.

We zoomed through different locations and finally stopped. I held out my hands to keep my balance. Snape stood without a hint of discomfort.

"Did we just...apparate?" I asked, feeling woozy.

He nodded. "Yes. It's not my favorite way to travel, but these are no ordinary circumstances. Are you alright?"

I felt something coming up my throat, but I swallowed it.

"Fine." I croaked.

He turned, his cape following. "Come."

We were at the Weasley's home. I remembered how many years I had lived with the family. I left before Ron was born. Old enough to return to my own world.

Snape knocked on the door and eyed the country environment. The land stretched in every direction. It seemed like it went on for miles and miles. Finally, the door opened.

"Snape? Arabella, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

She had some flour on her face and wore an apron.

"The dark lord is back, and he has Sirius. Potter saw it in a vision, and we've come to send the Order over to the ministry." Snape explained.

Despite what could be happening at the moment, he seemed so calm. He spoke clearly and calmly. I, on the other hand, was desperate to send help and rescue Sirius and assist Harry.

Mrs. Weasley let us in, shocked at what she had heard.

"You're sure about this?" she asked, brushing flour from her face.

"We wouldn't have come if we weren't." Snape assured her.

"I'll contact the others, but why did you come here? Just give me a minute." she said, hurrying upstairs.

I answered her with a loud voice, since she was upstairs. "Umbridge has taken over the whole school. Hogwarts isn't safe enough to send news from."

I turned to Snape and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"There is no plan. You're not going. You wouldn't last a minute without tripping over something and breaking your neck." he said, densely.

I twisted my mouth. "Very funny. Harry's going to need as much help as he can get."

"I _insist_ that you stay here." he said, strictly. "The Order has been prepared for this kind of thing. You have not."

It really bothered me to accept he was right. I lowered my gaze, accepting defeat.

"What _can_ we do?"

"We must remain here. Umbridge has us under house arrest at Hogwarts, so we just have to wait until the Order deals with this issue." he replied.

"We can't just sit here. How can you even suggest it?"

"We've done our part. All that's left-"

I felt myself turn red with anger. "How can you sit here and cower while-"

" _Never_ associate my name with that word." he hissed. "You think it's easy for me to just sit here while Dumbledore is gone and I have _you_ to look after."

"I never asked you to look after me. You _agreed_ to take me in as your apprentice, and yet you continue to-"

" _Enough_." he yelled.

The house was silent again.

"Enough." he repeated. "It's no use arguing when You-Know-Who is taking action."

I bit my lip from guilt. "Right. You know, I never thanked you."

"For what?" he asked, as I sat in a chair.

"For bandaging my injuries from the Yule Ball last year. So, thank you."

He shook his head. "It was my duty."

We remained silent until Mrs. Weasley came downstairs.

"You two doing alright? The Order's already on their way to the ministry. Can I get you anything?' she asked, tentatively.

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

Snape shook his head.

Mrs. Weasley rushed back upstairs, leaving us alone once more. I stared at Snape and let out a small sigh.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He just looked at me.

"Well, I was just wondering if you're afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of failure." he replied.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise. Not because of his answer but because he _actually_ answered.

"Failure." I repeated. "Interesting."

"You're always asking questions. Curiosity seems to be a habit of yours." he observed.

I smiled to myself. "Yes, it's kind of a curse. It can be rather vexing at times."

"And you? What do you fear?"

I swallowed. I should've known he'd return fire and turn my own question towards me. Rubbing my arm, I looked around the room, as if the answer was there.

"I-I'm afraid of death." I said, quietly.

"Dying, you mean?"

I shook my head. "No. It's not that. I fear death. It just comes and snatches the ones you love. It seeks out anyone it can grab. But, it's a part of life, I suppose."

Snape said nothing. He only listened. Sometimes you need that. You just need someone to listen and not try to correct you or argue. Just listen.

"It is a part of life." he agreed. "But, you said you believe there's a good side to it."

I chuckled. "Yes, I did. That doesn't make death something to long for."

After about an hour, I fell asleep. Harry filled my dreams.

" _You only saw what the dark lord wanted you to see." Lucius Malfoy said, approaching Harry and his friends._

" _If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry said, bravely._

" _Everyone has a story, Ara."_

" _You dare speak his name. You filthy, half-blood!"_

" _What do you fear?"_

" _Saying your last goodbye?"_

" _You are a fool, Harry Potter. And, you will lose everything."_

" _You'll never know love or friendship. And, I feel sorry for you."_

" _Run, Ara! Run down to Mrs. Weasley's house!"_

 _He waved his wand and fire came bursting through it. My mum let out a horrible shriek… a horrible shriek…_

 _Who can say for certain_

 _Maybe you're still here_

 _I feel you all around me_

 _Your memory's so clear_

 _Deep in the stillness_

 _I can hear you speak_

 _You're still an inspiration_

 _Can it be_

 _That you are mine_

My eyes opened slowly, but I didn't make a move. My eyebrows buried when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Their thumb was stroking it gently. The person had been singing. I heard their voice in my dream.

It sounded like the song I sang to Severus when he was drunk. My eyes began to widen. He was singing me to sleep. I debated on whether or not to say anything or pretend to be asleep. With some thought, I decided not to move.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley rushed downstairs. Snape quickly removed his hand from my shoulder, and I pretended to have just woken up.

"You must hurry to Hogwarts!" she said.

"Hogwarts?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, go! So much has happened! Arthur couldn't tell me what exactly, but it's crucial that you return." she explained.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley." I said, smiling at her.

Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. We apparated to Hogwarts into Dumbledore's office. He was standing there with a gloomy look on his face.

"Headmaster." Snape said. "What's happened?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "He's back. The ministry knows it."

I was shocked. "They saw...You-Know-Who..?"

"Yes, yes, they saw him. Umbridge has been arrested and my name is clear. Harry's name, as well."

"Harry. Is he alright?" I asked.

Dumbledore lowered his eyes.

Snape stepped up. "Is he injured?"

"Sirius. Sirius Black was killed in the midst of the chaos." Dumbledore said, quietly.

I gasped and covered my mouth with both hands. Sirius, Harry's godfather, was dead. I couldn't believe it. Snape also looked distressed by the news.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"Packing to go home with the rest of the children that joined him. I suggest you both do the same. The feast is about to begin." he said, sitting at his desk.

My eyes had begun to water, but I wiped the tears away. Snape motioned for me to follow him out of the room. Dumbledore rested his forehead onto his knuckle as we left the room. When we were out of his office, I stopped walking.

Snape noticed and asked, "What-?"

"He was Harry's only family left." I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"We did what we could." Snape said, quietly.

"Why did you insist that we stay at the Weasley's? We could've done _something_." I said, starting to sob.

"It's a miracle that none of the children that accompanied him were killed." he argued.

"Why didn't you just swallow your pride and help them?" I asked, nearly spitting the words. "This is my fault. If I hadn't-"

Snape grabbed both my shoulders and looked into my watery eyes.

" _Look_ at me. _None_ of this is your fault. It's lucky that Potter managed to communicate the word to us. Things could've been a lot worse if he hadn't or you hadn't seen him collapse from the vision."

"But, don't you see?" I asked, wiping my eyes. "I failed to rescue someone from death….again."

His eyes narrowed, unsure of what I was talking about. After a moment, his eyes softened.

"You think your mother's death was your fault." he realized.

"I could've done something."

"It's unwise to settle and focus on such thoughts."

"I know it is. The thought just keeps invading my thoughts, especially now. It's haunting me."

He stood as I wiped my tears away. Then, Snape used his finger to lift my chin, and I was lost in his dark eyes.

"It's haunting you..because you're giving it that power." he said. "You have to overcome this. You realize it, don't you?"

"I know." I said. "It's just...I'm not ready to do it on my own."

"No one ever said you'd have to do it alone."

I couldn't contain myself. Without thinking, I hugged him. I've never received so much kindness from someone before. He staggered a bit, but then he returned the hug by wrapping his right arm around me.

After a moment, we parted.

"You should pack your things. Are you going to the feast?" he asked.

"I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just pack up and go."

He nodded. "Then, until next year."

"Goodbye." I said.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Btw, in case anyone was curious, the song Arabella sang to Severus a few chapters ago is the same one that Severus sang to her in this chapter. I know it might seem odd that he would be singing for someone, but he did it while she was asleep, so there's a difference! Also, the song is called "To Where You Are" by the one and only Josh Groban. The song basically describes Arabella and Snape's song for each other. I think it fits well with them. And, it's kind of a good song for him and Lily.**


	10. A New Year

Another year came, as Dumbledore came into our classroom, where Snape and I had been preparing everything for the new year. Nothing really needed to be done. Just some sweeping, dusting, and making sure everything was in its right place.

"Severus, it's time." Dumbledore said.

I glanced at Snape.

"I see. Very well." Snape said, slowly.

Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room. When the door closed, I looked back at Snape. He started to look pale and sick.

"It's time for what?" I asked.

"Must you always try to involve yourself in my business?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps not. But, I assume it's alright to know, considering Dumbledore said it with me here."

Snape hesitated. "I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

My eyes widened." Really?"

"Why is it so surprising?"

"Well, rumor has it that you've been wanting that teaching position for a while."

"You should never base your information from rumors."

"But, it is true, isn't it?"

"Yes."

I sighed and let my arms down, slapping them against my thighs. "Well, then I suppose there's no point in continuing our work here. Where's the Dark Arts room?"

"Come." he said, with a few books in hand.

He walked across the room and out the door. I gathered my things and hurried after him. We walked the halls and we approached the classroom.

"So, who will be teaching potions, then?" I asked.

"Professor Slughorn will return to his position as the potions teacher." he replied.

"Slughorn? Oh, I've heard of him. He used to teach here."

He glanced at me. "You seem to know much about Hogwarts' history."

"I've read a bit about the school. I wouldn't work at a school I knew nothing about, would I?"

"I suppose not. Knowing you, you probably read several books on it."

"I confess that I did." I replied, smiling.

We entered the classroom, and I was amazed at how much larger it was than our old classroom.

"I'm going to want to spend some time alone, if you don't mind. Go draw something that catches your eye." he said, shooing me away with his hand.

My mouth twisted, but I grabbed my notebook anyway.

I walked out of the room and closed the door. There weren't many interesting things to draw that day. I looked around for anything, but nothing really gave me an urge to draw. I sat in the girl's lavatory, since no one ever went in, and started doodling.

I started with a pair of eyes. Then, I drew a mouth, and then long, dark hair. I gave the figure some shoulders and a dark cloak. The hair barely touched it, and I froze when I realized what I had drawn. Professor Snape looked at me from the page, with his typical frown.

Quickly, I ripped out the drawing, ready to crumple it. But, I stopped and stared at it. I bit down on my pencil and pondered. Then, I erased Snape's frowning lips. I replaced them with a large smile.

 _Ehh, no._

His smile was more intimidating than his frown. I erased the ends of his lips and was pleased. A small smile fit him better than a larger one.

" _A story?"_

" _Yes. The young ghost girl could've had a wonderful story to tell. Or a tragic one. That's the beauty, you see? You just never know." I said, realizing I was smiling._

 _To my shock, he also smiled a bit._

I shook my head, trying to remove such awkward thoughts. I stuffed the paper into my notebook, and shut it. Then, I stood up and stretched my arms. The students would be arriving soon, so I headed back to the classroom.

When I entered, I saw that Draco Malfoy was inside. He was talking with Snape. They both turned when I walked in.

"Oh. Mr. Malfoy, what a..surprise." I said.

Neither of them said anything.

"All the students are about to meet in the assembly room, Mr. Malfoy. It would be wise of you to join them. I'm sure you're well aware that no students should be up in this part of the tower before school has even begun." I said, giving him a warning look.

"Yes, Miss Strauss." Malfoy said, walking across the room.

He walked past me and out the door. I looked back at Snape and saw he was putting some books away. I walked towards my desk, and put my notebook in a drawer.

"I'm not going to ask why Draco was here, but you should know better than to be letting him up here." I said.

Snape said nothing.

I sighed and slammed the drawer shut. Snape walked across the room and asked me to follow. We entered the assembly room, and I was greeted by several students, including Harry and his friends.

I smiled and waved, before sitting beside Snape.

"The very best of evenings to you! First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore announced to all the students.

Everyone was silent.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape."

The room responded with silence. A few students from Slytherin applauded, and some First Years as well.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why. " Dumbledore said.

The students leaned in closer, wanting to know why. All ears were open and ready to hear.

"Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle."

The room filled with a few whispers, and I saw Harry pay particular attention. Dumbledore quickly sent the students off to bed with the horrific announcement to haunt them, no doubt.

I sat in the new classroom, trying to get used to things. I opened a cabinet to grab a book I had been reading, but it wasn't anywhere. Then, I realized I must've left it in the old classroom.

Sighing, I stood up and headed there. When I tried to open the door, I realized it was locked. Taking out my wand, I gave it a wave.

" _Alohomora_." I whispered.

The door unlocked, and I stepped in. When I did, I heard several books fall onto the floor. I gasped and casted the _lumos_ spell to see who was there. It was Snape.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked, still shaken from the fright.

"I came looking for something. Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"I was looking for a book." he said.

I glanced at the piles of textbooks on the floor, and I grimaced.

"You were looking for a textbook?" I asked.

"Get what you want and go. You'll need rest for class tomorrow." he said.

"Didn't know you cared so much." I joked, walking to my old desk and grabbing my book.

* * *

After a few days, Snape and I were called downstairs. A girl had been cursed by some sort of necklace. Her name was Katie Bell. Snape examined the necklace as Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stood behind and watched.

"What do you think?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." he said.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked from behind. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bring _that_ to someone, she wasn't doing it willingly."

Snape turned and eyed Harry, levelly. McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she was cursed." she said.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said.

"Well, no one knows that for sure." I said.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter."McGonagall nodded.

"Indeed." Snape said. "Your evidence?"

Harry hesitated. "I...just...know."

"You just...know." Snape said. "Once again, you astonish me with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance. McGonagall dismissed them to their dormitories. Snape put the necklace down to be locked up and put away.

He looked at me. "You're dismissed for today."

Then, he walked down the hall to the classroom. A thought hit me and I walked after him.

"Why are you so defensive of Draco?" I asked.

"I am not defensive of him." he said.

I scoffed. "Oh, really? Because you seemed rather offended when Harry accused him about the necklace."

"He didn't poison the bloody necklace."

"But, you would know that, wouldn't you? Considering how much you're around him."

He stopped and stared into my eyes. "You're _dismissed_ for today."

He walked ahead, and I didn't bother to catch up.


	11. The Moon

**A/N: So, we're on Half-Blood Prince now! For those who don't know why Snape called himself that, look it up! It's really interesting.**

After an hour, I put my quill down and sighed loudly. Then, I remembered something I had seen in Dumbledore's office. He had a phoenix named Fawkes. A beautiful creature. Its wings were bright red and orange like a sunset. It's beak was dark, as if it had been burned. Phoenixs had a habit of setting themselves on fire when they felt they were in danger.

They had tears that could heal and could fly at great heights. I grabbed my sketchbook and began to draw a phoenix. The colors of Fawkes's wings hypnotized me.

Slughorn was holding a Christmas party and only a few of the staff and students were invited. I wasn't invited since I hadn't gotten a chance to acquaint myself with Professor Slughorn. I had much homework to grade, anyway. After leaving the teacher's lounge, I headed back to the classroom.

Holding a cup of tea in one hand, I reached out to open the door. Then, when I stepped inside, I froze. Snape was holding my notebook and staring at me. My teacup fell from my hands and shattered on the stone floor.

"What are you _doing_ with that?" I asked, harshly.

I hurried towards him, ignoring the broken cup. Snape took out a slip of loose paper from the notebook and showed it to me. It was the picture I drew of him. I just wanted to die. I snatched the paper from his hand, glaring at him.

"Is this some sort of game you're playing?" he asked, sternly.

"I am not playing any games with anyone. Least of all _you_. What gives you the right to search through my things?"

He hesitated. "I...was looking for something."

"Well, I don't have anything of yours." I snapped.

"You have my face in your notebook. Don't I have a right to know why?"

I groaned, loudly. "No, you _don't_. I can draw whatever I please."

"I thought you drew what interested you." he said.

"You got me, okay?" I yelled. "You found my drawing of you! Do you want some kind of reward?"

He said nothing.

"Oh, there you go with that _stupid_ look on your _face_." I snapped, throwing my hands in the air.

Still nothing.

"Is it too much of your pride to swallow to actually _answer_ someone?" I asked, clenching my fists.

The paper crumpled in my hand, but I didn't care.

"It's no wonder you spend so much time with Draco Malfoy. You both are despicable, not caring for others. Just doing whatever you please." I continued.

He lifted his head a bit. "I am nothing like that child."

I laughed. "You're like father and son. And, you're inseparable."

"Enough." he said, a bit loud.

He grabbed my arm and held me close to his face. I was immediately sure he would strike me in the face.

"You, like everyone else, don't know me." he sneered.

I said nothing.

He turned away from me, saying nothing more. His words stabbed at my heart. Snape may have been proud, but he did take me in, and helped me become the teacher that the students know.

"You're right." I said, quietly. "Many people do see you that way. I used to see you that way, but not anymore. You're much more than that."

He turned and looked down at me. We stayed that way for a moment, until I reached out my hand and touched the side of his face. He clearing his throat, and pulled away.

"Have a good evening, Miss Strauss." he mumbled.

"Professor Snape." I said.

I headed for the door until he cleared his throat again. I turned and he stared at the floor.

"Severus."

"What?"

"Call me Severus."

* * *

I often enjoyed going into the library for some quiet reading time. As I sat reading, I recalled the mysterious textbook I found on my first days at Hogwarts. Snape was rather insistent on me returning it.

 _Half-Blood Prince…_

The name haunted me and pulled at my mind. I decided to research who this mysterious prince was. I scanned the "H" section, but couldn't find anything about the prince. My finger reread the spines of the books, hoping to find something.

I paused when a rather strange title came into my view.

 **HORCRUXES**

I pulled out the book from its place and stared at it. The cover was worn and the material was shredded. Because Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I was also required to learn more about the class.

But, I had never heard of anything dealing with horcruxes. I decided to take the book with me and read it.

It was quite interesting, but it was definitely filled with dark magic. I was sure it wasn't any trouble for me to be reading it. As a teacher, I must be well informed on what I'm teaching. That's a given.

Except, after getting deeper into the book, Horcruxes were part of a rather disturbingly, evil magic. A horcrux is where a person can rip out part of their soul and put into something. That way, they can't die. The only way to rip a part of your soul was through murder.

I shut the book and shoved it into my desk. I had never heard of such magic. It sounded dreadfully cruel.

 _Is all dark magic this dreadful?_

For days, I studied the book, eager to learn more, but still afraid of the knowledge I was filling my head with. I decided not to show Snape the book, fearing he would tell me I couldn't handle the knowledge I was consuming. He would've been right, but my curiosity always got to me.

By the end of the week, I had finished the book. I kept in my desk as class was starting. The students walked in and took their seats. Class went well. Except, Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was busy reading a Potions class textbook. Snape stood behind him, staring at the book.

"Potter." he said.

Harry jumped and turned.

"As important as potions class may be, I would truly appreciate it if you read on your own time, and _not_ during my class." Snape said, strictly.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

Harry slipped the book beneath his desk, and plopped it on the floor. As the class continued, he picked up the book again and read.

Snape frowned and hit him in the head with a book. Harry groaned and rubbed his head. Some students laughed aloud.

"Book. Away. _Now_." he mumbled.

Harry obeyed, and he didn't pick the book up for the rest of the class. Afterwards, Snape came by my desk when class had ended.

"Will you be engaged tomorrow night?" he asked, quietly.

I looked up from grading papers. "Tomorrow night?"

He nodded.

"Well, you've asked me to grade all the assignments, as usual. I'll be engaged until the evening."

He nodded, softly. "I see. Well, do you suppose you'll be occupied by 8:00?"

I shook my head. "I shouldn't be. Might I ask why?"

"I'd like you to accompany me to the Christmas festivities being thrown by Professor Slughorn tomorrow evening." he replied.

My heart skipped a beat. "Me?"

"I've been asked to go by Professor Slughorn. He was my potions teacher when I was young. Also, I am to supervise the party, and I thought you could use a break from grading and such. I'm allowed to bring one guest along with me. I wouldn't want to show up there alone." he explained.

"Well, it should be fine. I have no fixed engagements." I said.

"Good." he said. Then, he walked out of the room.

I couldn't help, but feel excited. It was difficult to call Severus my friend. He just seemed much more than a friend to me. I wondered if he thought of me the same way.

I hurried to find something decent to wear. I didn't want to wear something plain, and nothing too fancy. With a flick of my wand, I created a decent beige lace gown. It went down to my knees and had a flower at the side of my waist.

When the night came, I was grading homework. Snape was called to examine Katie Bell in the infirmary upstairs. She was starting to feel a bit better. Harry was very concerned about her, as we all were. She was a decent student and was passing our class.

My thoughts were interrupted with the door opening. Snape stepped in, wearing a new cloak. It was black, of course, and he still had his frown as an accessory.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and stacked the papers I had finished into a pile.

I waved my wand, and my dress popped on. Snape scanned me from head to toe.

"You are aware it's a Christmas party." he said.

I paused. "Christmas? I thought it was Easter."

He frowned at my joke and glanced at my dress. "Beige isn't a very festive color."

"What's-?"

He took out his wand and waved it at me. I gasped as magic surrounded me. My gown turned into a dark bluish, black color. It had some glitter-like sparkles on it, making it look like the night sky.

"Better." he said.

"Black? _That's_ your idea of a festive color?"

He walked ahead. I stared down at my dress and shrugged. Quickly, I caught up and we exited the castle to the party.

I smiled when I saw Neville Longbottom. He was serving beverages with his adorable smile. He offered us one, but we declined.

"You weren't invited Neville?" I asked, with a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't make the cut for the Slug club. It's okay. Berley's handing out towels in the loo." Neville replied, with a look of relief.

"Well, do find a chance to enjoy yourself, if you can." I said.

Some students were dancing together along with the Christmas music playing. Snape looked bored and exited the tent. I debated on whether or not to follow. Nothing interesting was really going on, so I followed.

He was looking up at the night sky. It was a full moon and the stars were glistening. I stood beside him and gave a small sigh.

"They're so beautiful. The stars." I observed aloud.

He turned his head to me. "Everyone seems to think so."

I looked at him. "You don't?"

"The moon always seemed to catch my attention above anything else."

I thought about it and nodded. "The moon is beautiful. The stars just never fail to amaze me."

"That's typical. I just don't share the same opinion."

"How can you not? They look small and are surrounded by a sea of darkness. But, if you look close enough, they're majestic and are more than what some give them credit for."

"Whereas the moon is large, but people don't always see what it has to offer. Its smooth color and bright light isn't appreciated. Besides, if it wasn't for the moon, you couldn't see the stars."

I stared at him, as he kept his gaze on the moon, "I can see what you mean. That's how people can see things. They don't always see what's right in front of them or how special something can be. They don't really appreciate it."

He lowered his gaze to the ground, and then at me. I gave him a smile and looked back at the sky.

"You're a very interesting friend." he said.

"So, you consider us friends, then?"

"I'd like to think so. Consider yourself lucky, my dear."

"Lucky about what? That I've been considered a friend by the great Severus Snape?"

"I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"You have several faces. Is that so oblivious to you?"

"I've heard that I'm a difficult person to read."

I scoffed. "And, you take pride in that?"

"Being hard to read can be seen as prideful or bitter. I always liked to think of it as misunderstood...or just being that type of person."

I grimaced, not understanding.

"Some people, Miss Arabella, aren't seen as...normal when they don't socialize as everyone else does. But, that's what makes us "introverts" different. We're _not_ like everyone else."

I was beginning to see a different side to this man. He had always seemed so arrogant and stubborn. But, he was actually being himself. He doesn't socialize like everyone else, but that doesn't make him terribly different.

"I learn more about you every day." I confessed.

He chuckled.

"I've never heard you laugh before." I said.

"It's your lucky night, then. It really is." he replied.

"You're one in a million, Professor."

"Severus." he corrected.

"Severus…"

"And, you? What makes you so different?" he asked, turning his whole body towards me.

I sighed, trying to narrow the list down to a minimum. "I've been looked down upon for wanting to be a teacher. I mean, teaching has always been for older people. For someone as young as me wanting to be a teacher is unheard of." I replied.

"A young teacher is a bit unheard of." he said, raising an eyebrow. "You're an open book, Miss Arabella. You also have a very strong case of curiosity."

I slightly rolled my eyes. "Is there no cure? For a teacher as young and useless as me?"

"People don't understand what they don't want to understand." he said, with a shrug.

He was now about a few feet from me. I brushed some loose hair from my face with a sigh. Some hair fell out of place. I reached to fix it, but he beat me to it. His hand brushed it away and he tucked some of it behind my ear.

"I suppose they'll never understand either of us." he said, quietly.

He stared into my eyes, causing me to drown in his. I felt a force dragging me closer to him. Our faces were less than a foot away. It had started to snow, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"I suppose not." I mumbled.

"Arabella...there's-"

" _Severus._ " a voice said, harshly.

We both turned and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Professor Strauss. I did not see you." she said, giving me a warm smile. "Dumbledore has asked me to inform you to ensure that no students are in the coaches parked outside the ball."

Snape's face fell and he looked back at me. "Forgive me."

"It's alright. I'll just...head inside." I said.

"I'll return shortly."

They both left and I headed back inside. My mind was clouded with the fact that Snape was about to tell me something. Once again, my curiosity got to me.


	12. The Phoenix

I sneaked through one of the halls and managed to catch up to them. Snape was scanning the coaches. He shined his wand at one of the windows. Then, he opened the carriage door.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett. The same goes for Ravenclaw, Stevens." he scolded as the couple hurried away.

"It's a sign, Severus. You know it is!" a voice insisted.

I couldn't tell who it was. I had never seen the man before. He had his sleeve rolled up and the dark mark was there.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape said, walking past him.

"Really?" the man sneered in disbelief. "Perhaps you won't mind rolling up your sleeve?"

He reached out to grab Snape's arm, but he drew it back, above his head.

"You don't fool me, Severus. I know you're scared. Admit it!"

"I have nothing to be scared of. Can you say the same?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grimaced at that and watched the man head back to the party. Snape turned and also headed back. I raced through the hall and entered the tent. Snape walked in and spotted me.

"You'll forgive me." he said.

His cloak was covered in bits of snow. I brushed some off his shoulders.

"It's no trouble." I said.

He looked past me and quickly left me standing in the middle of the party. I turned and saw him go behind the hanging.

I followed, wondering what was wrong. He caught Harry and Cormac go behind the hanging. I rolled my eyes. He always had something to accuse Harry of.

"What's going on back here?" Snape asked.

Cormac suddenly vomited right onto Snape's shoes. I put both hands to my mouth in shock. Snape looked down at his shoes. Then, he looked back up at Cormac darkly.

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." he said, coldly.

Cormac dashed back to the party. Harry tried to follow, but Snape stopped him.

"Not so quick, Potter."

"I think I should rejoin the party, sir. My date-"

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two."

I glanced up at Snape, ready for him to throw Harry a lecture.

"Besides, I only wish to convey a message."

Harry grimaced. "A message?"

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked that I give you his best and that he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's traveling and won't return until term resumes." Snape explained.

"Traveling? Where?" Harry asked.

Snape stared at Harry for a brief moment, and then asked me to follow him back into the tent. I turned to Harry before following Snape.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has some private matters to deal with, Harry. Let's hope it's nothing too serious." I said.

He nodded, contently.

I turned to head back inside, when Malfoy's voice was heard.

"Take your filthy hands off me, you filthy squib!"

Filch brought him in, and Slughorn frowned at the disruption.

"I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch explained.

"Okay, okay. I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Malfoy said.

Snape spoke up. "I'll escort him out."

Malfoy shrugged out of Filch's grasp and glanced at Snape.

"Certainly... _professor_." he spat.

They both exited without another word. My mouth twisted and I decided to follow them. They had been acting so suspicious, and it was time someone found out what they were up to. I followed quietly, but quickly lost them. Rubbing my temples, I sighed and decided to just head back to my room and change.

"Professor Strauss?" a voice asks.

I turned and saw Harry. "Oh, Harry. I was just heading back to my room."

"I was heading to my dormitory as well. Mind if I join you until we reach the Gryffindor dorms? I hate walking around here alone." he said.

I nodded. "That's alright. Thank you, Harry."

We walked through the castle, and I held myself to keep warm. Suddenly, we heard voices.

"Maybe I _did_ hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Draco asked.

Harry and I glanced at each other and silently listened.

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow-"

 _Snape…?_

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this! Out of all others. Me! And I won't fail him!" Draco insisted.

"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you-"

"No! I was chosen. This is my moment!"

We heard footsteps as they walked away. Harry's face was pale and my heart was pounding against my chest.

 _What is going on?_

"Professor? Do have any idea of what they might be talking about?" Harry asked, quietly.

I shook my head. "No, Harry. But, it doesn't sound good. It sounds like Voldemort has Draco on some kind of mission."

He nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm starting to feel uneasy about going on holiday after hearing this."

"I know. Perhaps we should tell the Order."

"You know about the Order?"

"I'm well-acquainted with Mrs. Weasley. She helped me when my family died. But, we must visit them during the holiday." I said.

"Right. Brilliant. So, tomorrow then." Harry said.

That night, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Cup of tea in hand, I was exhausted from the whole day. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from outside my room. I ignored it but then I heard someone fall.

Quickly, I got off my bed and rushed to the door. I opened the door and saw Snape brushing off his cloak. He noticed the light coming from my room and glanced up at me.

"If you want to talk to me, you can just ask." I said.

"I merely took a fall."

"Again? You seem rather clumsy in this part of the castle." I said, giving him a grin.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, take care."

I began to close the door, but then a thought came to my head. What was Snape doing in this part of the castle at this hour? He seemed to read my mind and chuckled.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." he said, slowly.

"Well, yes, if you must know."

"Professor Snape?"

We both turned and saw Filch standing a few feet from us. He was holding a lantern and Mrs. Norris was right behind his leg.

"Yes, Filch?"

"Headmaster has asked for you. Says it's urgent." he replied.

"In a moment."

I was shocked to hear that. Perhaps he wanted to grab something before heading up. But, as Filch left, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my forehead. I felt my body temperature quickly rise and my stomach turned.

"Stay up a bit longer, will you? I have something I've been meaning to give you." he said, quietly.

I stood filled with shock. "Y-Yes, that's...I will."

He walked away without another word. I touched my cheek and felt them burning up. I mentally slapped myself at how excited I was getting. He vanished from my sight, and I yearned for him to return and hold me in his arms.

"Professor?"

I turned and saw Ron Weasley. "Oh, Mr. Weasley. Why are you out roaming the halls at this hour?"

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just looking for Harry. Or Professor Snape. Seen any of 'em?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Harry, but Professor Snape has gone up to see Dumbledore."

"Okay, if you see Harry, can you let him know that Dumbledore wants to see him?"

I smiled. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. Now to bed with you."

He nodded and walked back to his dorm.

I heard distant footsteps and hurried to see if it was Harry. Thankfully, it was.

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" I called out.

He turned. "Oh, good evening, Professor Strauss. I wasn't roaming I was merely-"

"You're not in trouble, Mr. Potter. I assume you know that the headmaster's been asking for you."

He nodded. "Yes, but I just...got sidetracked."

"I see. Well, come along. Allow me to escort you."

He followed me to Dumbledore's office, talking about how Ron had won the last Quidditch game.

"He thought I put something in his drink to help him win. Hermione and I got a big laugh out of it!" he laughed.

"Well, at least Mr. Weasley had his moment of glory." I smiled.

We climbed a flight of spiraling stairs and stopped when we heard voices above. It was Dumbledore and Snape.

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Snape asked.

He sounded angry.

Harry and I shared a glance and listened closely.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate this with you, Severus. You agreed. There's nothing more to discuss." Dumbledore said.

We held our breaths when someone was coming down the steps. Snape spotted us and stared at Harry for a moment. Then, he glanced at me and motioned for me to follow him.

I obeyed and left Harry alone on the stairs. Snape said nothing on our way back to the Slytherin dorms. I looked up at him and noticed that he had been crying. His eyes looked watery and red.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Never better." he replied.

He led me towards the classroom and opened the door. When we walked inside, I gasped at what was on my desk. It was a phoenix, in a cage. I looked at Snape with my jaw hanging loose. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Go on. He's yours." he said.

I walked towards the bird and it stared at me. It stretched out its neck and I reached out to touch its beak. It was rough but its feathers were very soft. The colors caught my attention first, of course.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's yours."

Excitement bubbled inside of me. I thought about it, but no names came to mind. He stared at me, but said nothing. I felt his stare burning my face, but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Johannes." I said, finally. "After my father."

"Johannes?"

I nodded. "He had fiery red hair and green eyes. Very handsome. He was the youngest of 12 brothers, so he didn't get much of an inheritance."

Snape only nodded as I spoke. I couldn't help but realize I was blabbering.

"I'm sorry. I'm just rambling on about me and I haven't even thanked you." I said, smiling nervously. "Thank you, Severus, but how did you know I wanted a phoenix?"

"You have a terrible habit of leaving your sketchbooks and notebooks lying around." he replied.

I gave him a look and quickly laughed. "Well, I'll be sure not to do that."

I was afraid I would wake up from this dream. Without thinking, I reached out and touched the side of his face. He pulled away, but quickly leaned forward again. We stayed that way, for hours it seemed, and then pulled away.

"I should go." he said, quietly.

"Okay…" I said.

He stepped back and exited the classroom. I looked back at my phoenix and smiled. It truly was beautiful. Better than I could've ever imagined.


	13. A Childhood Friend

**A/N: Well, we actually get to see a bit more HP characters in this chapter! Review and lemme know what you think about this chapter. It was a little tough to write, but worth it. Wow, we're already at Chapter 13!**

The next day, everyone left for the holiday. I spotted Harry and remembered what we had overheard. Then, I remembered how I went gaga for Snape. I wanted to slap myself.

"Draco's plotting something. I know it. Something to do with Voldemort." Harry explained to the Weasleys, Lupin, and Tonks. "He's been given a task or mission-and Snape was offering help."

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Lupin asked.

I nodded. "We know it might sound mad-"

"Has it occurred to you two that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?" Lupin asked.

I couldn't help but feel relief from that statement. I felt like I was betraying Snape by judging him again by his dark form. But, the conversation with Malfoy seemed very convincing.

Tonks spoke up. "Perhaps they're right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow after all-"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement." Lupin said. "He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do."

I nodded. "Then, so do I."

Harry swallowed. "But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He's said it himself-"

"You're blinded by hatred." Lupin interrupted.

"I'm not-"

"You are! People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. if we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

Harry glanced at Tonks who nodded for him to drop the conversation. I headed upstairs to get some rest with nothing but Severus in my mind.

I sat in a chair as Ginny was getting ready for bed. She turned off her lamp and wished me a good night. I left the room and went outside to get some fresh air. The sky was dark but a few clouds were still visible. There was a small breeze and I hugged myself to keep warm.

Suddenly, someone placed a coat on my shoulders. I gasped from the shock and turned to see Remus Lupin. He gave me a warm smile.

"Bit cold to be outside." he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I was getting a bit anxious for some air." I confessed.

He stood beside me and gazed up at the sky.

"Do you remember when we were younger? How we used to stand out here and just look up at the clouds?"

"Yes. It was rather boring, actually."

He laughed. "Forgive me. It helped me to relax and take my mind off of my...condition."

I swallowed. "I'm sorry. I should've known."

He shook his head. "It's alright."

I glanced up at the sky, noticing the full moon.

"Remus, the moon. Aren't you supposed to-"

"I've taken my potion. No need to be so paranoid."

I gave him a look. "I have good reason to be."

"I had no control over what I was doing, Arabella. You know that."

"But, I had warned you to take your potion yet you continued flirting."

"I was young, Arabella. I've learned to be responsible since then."

"You didn't take your potion that night when Harry and his friends helped you discover Pettigrew."

He hesitated. "It was a mere accident. I had forgotten-"

"Your brilliant memory nearly got them killed, including Severus."

He grimaced. "Snape, you mean?"

I swallowed. "Y-Yes. Snape."

He started to smile. "Well, that explains why you were insistent on accompanying Harry during the break. You and Snape are close, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He only allows certain people to call him by his first name. People he respects."

I blinked. "W-Well, I happen to be his apprentice, so there _has_ to be respect in...in that sort of relationship. I mean, it's not a relationship in _that_ sort of-"

Remus laughed. "Alright, I understand, Arabella. No need to explain. I understand the situation _perfectly_."

I couldn't help but share a smile with him.

"Should we head in?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Death Eaters surrounded the house. They lit part of the land on fire and surrounded the house with it. Remus pulled my away from the house.

"Get back! Hurry!" he yelled.

"The others!" I yelled back.

Harry rushed out and into the fields. Ginny followed after him. Tonks came out and tried to help us put the fire out.

"Someone has to do something!" I yelled, running into the field.

"Arabella, stop!" Remus yelled.

I rushed into the field but ran into a large Death Eater. His teeth were sharp and he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Well, hello, love." he sneered.

I held out my wand, trying not to look scared.

" _Stupify!"_ I yelled.

He easily dodged the spell and vanished. I spotted Ginny and ran towards her. Harry joined us and we kept our wands aimed. Mr. Weasley caught up and we all jumped when we heard the house explode into flames.

"Molly!" he cried.

We all ran back and were relieved to find that everyone had managed to escape the flames. The fire was put out, but it didn't save the house. Mrs. Weasley sobbed in her husband's arms. Remus held Tonks and we all stood in silence, a bit relieved that the children were alright.

* * *

The holiday went by quickly. I looked outside my window and noticed storm clouds appearing. The clouds were dark and they had taken over the sky. The students hurried to their dorms before it would rain, and I hurried to my classroom.

When I entered the room, Snape was there to greet me. I let out a sharp gasp and shut my eyes.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped. "A warning would be very much appreciated."

I walked past him and he closed the door. I grabbed my sketchbook from inside my drawer and felt Snape's stare.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

I glanced up at him. "Excuse me?"

" _What_ did you hear? That night before the break?"

He looked at me with anger and frustration. I wasn't sure how to respond without fueling his anger.

"I heard nothing." I lied.

He responded by walking towards me. I pretended to be confused, clutching my sketchbook tightly.

"You know, something else you don't know me about me is that I can tell when someone is lying to me." he said.

I gave him a look. "Must come handy."

He frowned. "I know that you were there that night."

I said nothing.

"And, I'll wager that you weren't alone." he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I swallowed. "I was there."

"I see." he said, slowly.

"I was alone. Everyone was down at the party."

He eyed me again, but appeared to believe me. "So, you know everything."

"I only know that you're not what some believe you to be. You're not on their side."

He looked away, but I kept looking at him.

"So, you trust me?" he asked, daring himself to look at me.

"Probably more than most, but yes. I trust you. Dumbledore trusts you and-"

"I don't care if others trust me. Never base your trust off of someone else. Do you, alone, trust me?" he asked.

His face filled with sincerity. Did I really trust him? I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Yes."

He nodded and exited the room. I stood alone in the classroom, wondering if I had just set myself up. Did I merely say that out of sympathy or sincerity?

 **A/N: Remus Lupin is my favorite Harry Potter character, after Snape of course. Thought I'd give him a small bit of past with Arabella. How it went is up to you. I wanted Arabella to have had a small crush on Lupin. He liked her too, but it won't come back to haunt her when it comes to Severus...or will it? :0**


	14. The Half Blood Prince

**A/N: Really sorry if the editing in this chapter isn't that great. My computer was acting stupid soooo that's new -_- Anyway, this chapter gets pretty dark (I mean, it's bloody Half-Blood Prince, the movie and book got SUPER dark)...so enjoy reading**

Harry had gotten into some dispute with Draco. Snape brought him to the infirmary saying Harry had attacked him and was in need of some checking up. Snape managed to heal the wounds, but wasn't sure if Draco should move around so soon after the attack.

"Will he be alright? Draco, I mean."

Snape looked at me. "Since when did you ever care about him?"

"I'd never wish anything bad on _any_ student." I said, throwing him a look.

He chuckled. "Just a student?"

My lips formed into a thin line. "Enough, Severus. You know what I meant."

We entered the classroom, ready to begin grading homework. I was surprised that he offered to help me. Usually he left all the grading up to me.

* * *

A few days later, I woke up to a loud noise from the tower. Another sound followed. Then, another. I looked out my window and noticed it was still dark outside. I got dressed and exited my room. It was hard to follow the sounds since the castle didn't help and it echoed them in every hall.

I stepped outside the castle, trying my best to watch my best because it was still dark. Suddenly, Snape voice filled the air.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ he yelled.

My eyes widened. I heard a zap and a grunt. Did Snape just cast the-

I heard a sound in the wind and realized that something was falling. I turned and saw Dumbledore falling from the tower. Gasping, both my hands covered my mouth in shock. Dumbledore fell until his body made a loud and horrible thud as it fell against the ground.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I rushed towards the body. He wasn't moving. My breathing increased and I let out a loud scream. I hurried inside, knowing there was nothing I could do for Dumbledore. He was gone.

I stopped when I saw Snape leading several Death Eaters and Draco. I made a sharp turn and hid behind a wall. Several students appeared in their pajamas, wondering what the commotion was. The Death Eater, Bellatrix, smirked and frightened a few First Years.

Snape paid no attention to the students staring at him in shock and confusion. They hurried off the grounds and towards the woods. I rushed back to my room and grabbed my wand.

As I rushed through the halls, I spotted Harry a few feet ahead of me, racing after Snape and the others.

Snape stopped and turned to look at Harry. Snape insisted the others go on, and he stayed behind to face Harry. Harry went after him with vengeance in his eyes. I changed my direction and decided to attack Snape from behind.

Harry thrusted his wand. " _Cruciatus!"_

Snape raised his own wand and parried the spell with ease. Harry kept trying, but Snape would always parry his spells.

"Fight! Fight back, you coward!" Harry yelled at Snape.

Bellatrix raised her wand and sent Harry flying backwards and onto his back.

"No!" Snape ordered. He belongs to the dark lord."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I hid behind a boulder, trying to find the perfect moment to strike Snape without missing. Harry got up on his knee and raised his wand again. Snape sent a bright flash of red his way and caused him to fall back onto the grass.

Snape turned and started walking my direction. I crouched down, hoping he didn't see me.

" _Sectumsempra!"_ Harry yelled.

I peaked from behind the boulder and saw Snape parry that spell too. It was a strange spell I had never heard of before. I saw Snape approach Harry, causing me to clutch my wand and take aim.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up with a still face. I sneaked closer, trying to hear better. Snape kicked away Harry's wand and grabbed his shirt.

"You may have gotten your mother's eyes, but you're as dim as your father." Snape sneered.

 _Lily...James Potter…_

My fists clenched and I rushed towards him. Harry noticed me and quickly looked back at Snape, but he had noticed. Snape threw Harry onto the ground and turned to face me. He aimed his wand at me, and I froze.

I panted. "You...you killed him. You killed him!"

Harry glanced at Snape, shaking his head with disbelief.

Harry panted. "You're…"

"Yes. It's me. I'm the Half-Blood Prince." Snape said, still facing me.

 _Half-Blood Prince...the book…_

"Let Harry go." I glared.

"I shall. He belongs to the dark lord." Snape said, dully.

"You lying _wretch_!"

"You said you would trust me-"

"My first mistake!" I shouted.

Snape fell silent.

Then, he lunged at me. His hand snaked to the back of my head, and his other hand grabbed my chin.

His lips pushed themselves against mine, causing me to let out a muffled scream. I tried to push him away, but he held me tightly. Harry stared in horror and felt around the ground for his wand.

Snape let me go and stared into my eyes. Bellatrix's voice could be heard from afar.

"Snape! Let's go!" she yelled. "Kill them!"

Snape looked back at me and gave me an evil smirk. I braced myself, ready to die.

He leaned into my face and said, "I was the one you always dreamed of. I was the one you tried to draw. You're worth nothing to me."

"Bloody cowar-"

 _Smack!_

I stumbled and landed on my back. Snape had struck me. Hard. He walked past me without another word. I heard Harry yell in frustration and pound his fist onto the ground.

"Hagrid...HAGRID!" he shouted.

He ran past me and I saw that Hagrid's home was on fire. Hagrid came out with a smoky beard, but no major injuries.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he kept asking.

Harry fell silent to that.

 _Dumbledore...is dead.._

* * *

All the students were sent back home early. The castle was now filled with mourning and lamenting over Dumbledore's death. It all didn't feel real, but it was.

Professor McGonagall helped me pack my things. Everyone was going home. I only had a few trunks, but I appreciated the help. She looked me in the face and suddenly looked at me with concern.

Her wrinkled hand reached out and touched the cheek where Snape had struck me. I winced and she apologized.

"Was it a Death Eater?" she asked.

I shook my head and my eyes began to sting. "No, it was...Snape."

"Snape? You approached him?" she asked.

"He had attacked Harry, and I stupidly tried to stop him." I replied, lowering my eyes.

She shook her head. "No, no, it wasn't stupid. You probably saved Harry's life, you know."

I only nodded. "Well, he…"

I shut my eyes, remembering Snape's lips on mine. I had often wondered if we would ever share a kiss, but not like that. I shuddered and cleared my throat.

"He struck me as a Death Eater was calling him. He left without another word." I said.

Professor McGonagall wrapped her arms around me and shushed me. I cried like an idiot as she held me.

"I know this isn't the best moment to tell you," she said, "But, Snape truly treated you differently than anyone else."

She was right. I had seen it. Any fool could tell that he cared for me. But, she was also right that hearing such a thing at the time wasn't helpful. I wished she would've picked a different moment, but I never would've known I wouldn't see her for a long time.

* * *

I decided not to return to my home in London. I was afraid Death Eaters would find me and kill me. My home wasn't very glamorous so it wasn't a great loss. Hesitant, I sent an owl to Mrs. Weasley, asking if I could live with her and her family for a while.

I offered to pay them, knowing they didn't have the best home either. She welcomed me with open arms and offered that I stay with Ginny. Ginny was a very bright girl and very kind.

"My brother's going to marry soon, you know?" she asked, smiling.

"Ron?" I asked, with wide eyes.

She laughed. "No, my eldest brother, Bill! His fiancee is very sweet. I like her very much."

I smiled. "At least you like her."

She nodded and stared at her hands.

"So, I've heard you and Harry Potter have become good friends over the years." I said, with a playful smile.

She looked at me, knowing what I meant. "Well, we _have_ grown on each other. He's unlike any boy I've ever met."

"Indeed. He's very determined and brave."

We talked throughout the night, quickly becoming friends. Ginny was very easy to talk with and she deserved someone like Harry, I thought.

Harry actually ended up arriving at the Weasley home, along with several members of the Order. Mad-Eye had been killed on the journey, causing everyone to grieve even more. He truly was a good man.

Ginny's brother, Bill, was to be married and the party was wonderful. The happily married couple danced the night away and everyone was happy. We all knew the happiness wouldn't last, but that was enough of a reason to enjoy it.

Suddenly, several Death Eaters flew in and people began screaming. Ginny's father ran inside with her and Mrs. Weasley. Harry tried to help, but Lupin stopped him and told him to run.

"Ginny!" Harry called out, wishing to be with her.

I hurried outside, hoping to fight off the Death Eaters with Lupin and the others. Suddenly, I heard a child screaming. A small boy was chased into the lake and crying for help. I hurried over but stopped when I saw a Death Eater appear.

 _Snape…_

Snape had his wand aimed at the child causing me to boil with anger. I took out my wand and aimed it at him.

"One death isn't enough, is it?" I asked, approaching him.

"You never learned to mind your own business." he sneered.

The child climbed out of the water and hurried back to the house. Snape fired but I parried his blast.

"When will you get the message? You're no match for the dark lord. Just run and save yourself, while you still can." he hissed.

"I'm not coward, like you. I actually stand and fight."

He gritted his teeth and fired again. I parried again. He fired at me again, but I wasn't quick enough to parry it. I felt my whole body fail to support me and I fell to the ground.

 **A/N: So, we're pretty much in Deathly Hallows now! This story is nearing its end...*sobs***


	15. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: Interestingly enough, I've actually finished the story! I'm just uploading it now. That's why I've been updating it so often. However, I'm still debating on how it will end. Any thoughts? I already know how it's going to end, but I'm not sure if it's...how should I put it?**

 **Idk...I'm fixing a few things here and there before I upload the new chapters. Maybe the ending will get changed too...we'll just have to wait and see. FYI this chapter gets pretty dark, nothing too horrible, but it's pretty dark. Just a small warning.**

I woke up with my whole body aching. Every move sparked pain in a new part of my body. Ignoring the pain, I slowly stood up and looked around the room I was in. It was dark and appeared to be a dungeon of some sort.

Walking around, I noticed the room stretched for several feet, and discovered I was in some sort of basement.

"Who's there?" a voice croaked.

I turned, holding my breath. "Hello?"

I couldn't see who was talking amidst the darkness.

"It can't be." the voice said. "Arabella Strauss."

My eyes widened. "Mr. Olivander?"

He shifted where he was sitting and came into the light. His eyes were filled with grief and horror. It seemed like he hadn't slept in days.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Malfoy Manor." he replied.

"Malfoy-"

Suddenly, someone grabbed my left arm and dragged me away from Mr. Olivander. They turned me around, and I expected to see Snape. But, it was Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Lucius Malfoy…" I gasped.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

He gripped my arm tightly, causing me to groan aloud.

" _Draco._ You know who she is?" he asked.

He turned and Draco came out from the darkness. Draco's eyes filled with shock when he saw me. I pleaded to him with my eyes. He looked just as frightened.

"No…" he said, shaking his head.

Lucius looked back at me. "Then, how the bloody hell did she get in here?"

I tried to pull away. "Let _go_."

"How did you get in here?" he asked, leaning into my face. "I would've remembered bringing someone like you here."

He stroked my cheek, but I struggled against his grip again. This only fueled his anger. He gripped my arm even tighter. I screamed from the pain.

"Well, seeing as you refuse to answer-"

" _Enough_."

We all turned and saw Snape walking through a barred door and down a flight of stairs. Lucius kept his grip on my arm, as Snape approached us.

"I brought her here." Snape said. "She's...a family friend of Potter's."

I grimaced at that, but he continued. "She was snooping around and discovered a book...on horcruxes."

Snape's hand lunged at me and dragged me away from Lucius' grip. He held me close to him, as if to protect me.

"Couldn't have her telling Potter what she knew, could we?"

I was thrown into a cell and Snape locked the door. He stepped towards me, scanning me from head-to-toe.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I clenched my fists. "You _bloody_ coward!"

I stormed towards him and raised my hand to slap him. Before I could hit him, he grabbed my wrist.

"Has it not yet crossed your mind?" he asked, angrily.

"Let _go_ of me." I groaned.

"You're much safer in here than you are out there." he sneered.

"Keeping me in here won't stop Harry. He knows about the horcruxes, and it's only a matter of time before he finds them."

Snape released my wrist and turned his back towards me.

"I'm not keeping you here. Not for long, at least."

"Why do you even have me here? Harry already knows-"

"I didn't bring you here because of _anything_ you know."

I wasn't following what he was saying. Once again, he was concealing himself.

"Then, why?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I brought you here...to protect you. Many things are about to happen, and I...couldn't bear the thought of you being caught in the middle of it. I want to keep you safe."

My heartbeat increased. "You…"

His head lowered and he sighed. "Yes…"

My eyes began to sting. "So you're saying you _care_ about me? And, I'm supposed to do, what? How could you say such a thing?"

"You doubt what I say? And feel?" he asked, turning to face me.

I stormed up to him, feeling anger boiling inside of me.

 _Smack!_

"Every. Word." I said, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

He frowned and touched the cheek where I had struck him. Then, he turned and opened the door.

"No matter." he said. "Soon...you'll come to your senses."

The door slammed, leaving me in my solitude.

* * *

I fell asleep and awoke to some noises from outside my cell. Through the keyhole, I saw some Snatchers throw Luna Lovegood into the basement. Her blonde curly hair was a bit messy and she had a bruise on her face.

"Luna…" I gasped.

Suddenly, my cell door opened. I stepped outside, thinking someone had opened it. No one was around. Luna came out of her own, and she smiled when she saw me.

"Professor Strauss."

"Oh, Luna, are you alright?" I asked, examining her bruise.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit worried for my father, though. They took me during the night, you see. I'll wager he's up and found out I'm gone."

"I'm so sorry, Luna. But, I promise that I'll get you out of here. The first chance I get." I promised.

* * *

My cell door opened again the next day. And again, no one was around when it did. I stepped out to see if I could speak with Ollivander again. He was gone, Luna told me.

"A couple of Snatchers took him last night. I think Voldemort wanted to speak with him." she explained.

"Voldemort...was here?" I asked.

She nodded. "I thought I heard his voice from my cell."

"Who let you out of your cells?!" a voice cried.

We turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange entering the cell with Lucius and Snape. Luna stepped away as they approached.

"Do you think I'm playing a game?" Bellatrix hissed.

Luna and I didn't answer.

She smirked and aimed her wand at her. "This should loosen your tongue! _Crucio!_ "

A red light shot towards Luna, but I jumped in between them. A sharp spark of pain filled my body and I screamed. I stumbled to the ground in agony.

"They are _not_ to be harmed." Snape scolded. "Do you understand?"

He bent down and took my hand. Gently, he helped me to my feet. He held my hand tightly, as Bellatrix watched us.

She cackled. "Rather protective of that one, aren't we?"

Snape threw her a look.

"But, what do I know?" she laughed. "You'll be punishing her, then?"

I looked up at Snape as he let go of my hand. He turned towards me, holding his wand. I couldn't read his face. It looked scared but it also looked angry.

"The Cruciatus Curse will do." she giggled.

He slowly lifted his wand, but I didn't cower.

"Luna," I said, quietly, "look away."

I don't know if she did. Snape muttered the curse and the red light appeared again. Excruciating pain filled my body and I screamed aloud. Bellatrix laughed and clapped her hands.

Snape did it again, and I was welcomed with more pain. I shut my eyes and screamed again. He casted the curse again, but my body couldn't take the pain. I fell to the ground and the last thing I remember seeing was nothing but pure enjoyment on Snape's face.

 **A/N: Really glad I managed to fit Luna into this chapter! Poor Luna...anyway, the next chapter might have Remus in it, so we'll have to see how that goes! Really wish I could've fit him more into the story, but *shrugs* I wrote a fanfic on him and the Marauders, check it out if you can!**


	16. Visions

**A/N: A lot of this chapter was rewritten, but I like how it turned out. Happy 4th of July weekend!**

I opened my eyes and was surrounded by a large white light. Lying on my back, I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Suddenly, a being approached me.

"Arabella Strauss. Is that you?" the being asked.

I squinted to see who it was and gasped. "Headmaster?"

His eyes filled with shock. "It truly is you. It worked."

"What? What worked?"

"Forgive me. I had to see you. How are you?"

I grimaced. "Excuse me?"

He reached out his hand and gently touched the bruise on my face from Snape's strike. Then, he drew his hand back with a sigh.

"You're alright, thank goodness."

"What are you talking about? Where are we? How are you even—"

He held up his hand. "All is well, Miss Strauss. My plan seems to be going rather well."

Dumbledore circled around me, examining me. He was dressed in a long white robe that touched the ground and followed his every move.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, growing impatient.

He looked at me. "Severus gave you that mark, didn't he? That bruise on your face."

"Yes. So?"

He nodded. "And, you were just at Malfoy Manner, correct? You were just tortured by Severus in the presence of a few Death Eaters?"

I rubbed my arm. "Yes, but what does—"

"And, Harry? Is he alright?"

"I do not know, sir. I wish I could say he was, but I only know he's hunting horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Severus. He will take my place as headmaster of Hogwarts."

I stepped away from him. "What?"

"That is where you are being taken to presently. You will be safe there."

"Why the bloody hell does it matter? Harry and his friends are in need of your help and are more important! More than I am!"

He was taken back by my outburst. "You must trust me. You just—"

"No. No, I don't even know whom to trust. You broke your word in keeping Snape's secret and you bring me here to tell me I'm in need of rescuing. Your help would be more useful towards Harry. He needs your help."

He sighed and smiled. "You will understand soon. Trust Severus. He will—"

"You ask me to trust that monster? Have you not seen what he's done?"

"I will say no more on the subject. All will come to pass in the end. You will see. Trust him and all will be well."

* * *

I sat up with a massive headache. I was in a bed. Turning my head, I saw Severus sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" I asked, scanning the room. "Why am I here?"

I realized I was in my own room while I stayed at Hogwarts. It was empty because I hadn't come back for the new year.

"You'll be safer here. No one is allowed to come up to this floor under my orders."

"Your orders?"

He hesitated. "I have been given the position of headmaster."

That did it. I lunged at him, hitting whatever I could. He grunted at my small punches, and took out his wand.

" _Immobulus._ "

Suddenly, I couldn't even move. He cleared his throat and tried to speak once again.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I can't keep it hidden for much longer. It's better that you find out now."

I was about to answer smartly, but I held my tongue out of curiosity. His eyes no longer looked like they were covered in darkness and anger. They were the eyes of an innocent child. A lost child.

"You're familiar with what…Dumbledore told you about my relationship with Lily Evans." he began.

I said nothing.

"We'd known each other since we were children. She, well, she was unlike anyone I've ever known. We were…very close. I was very fond of her, loved her, I confess."

The more he spoke, the harder it was for him. It even looked painful.

His eyes grew bitter once more. "After an incident that I've always regretted, our friendship was never the same. After she married James Potter, all connection between us seemed to cease."

He had stopped looking at me and was now staring at the floor.

"I was once a Death Eater…" he began.

He paused and shut his eyes. I heard him deeply inhale and exhale. His breathing was a bit shaky. Then, without another word he waved his wand.

" _Legilimens._ " he said, harshly.

Suddenly, everything went black but I hadn't gone unconscious. A vision began to appear in my mind.

 _"_ _Hide her. Hide them all. I beg you." Severus pleaded._

 _Dumbledore appeared. "And, what will you give me in return?"_

 _"_ _I-In return?" he stuttered. "Anything."_

 _Lily Potter's voice filled the air. It was a gentle whisper._

 _"_ _Harry, you are so loved. So loved."_

 _Suddenly, several other voices filled my head._

 _"_ _We both know Voldemort has hired the Malfoy boy to kill me."_

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"_ _Snape! He trusted you!"_

 _"_ _You said you would keep her safe!"_

 _"_ _He doesn't need protection. The dark lord is gone."_

 _"_ _He will return, and when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger."_

 _Severus cringed, as if in terrible pain. "No one can know…"_

I blinked and I was back in my room. Severus was still standing in front of me, and his eyes were fixed on mine. I wasn't sure what to say. I was in complete shock and disbelief.

"Now, you know the truth." he said, quietly.

"Why would you show me this? Why not show this to…the ministry? To Harry?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No one can know."

"But, why? Everyone thinks—"

"I don't _care_ about what anyone thinks of me. I swore to Dumbledore that I would do this. Even if I don't come out of this alive, I will-"

"Dumbledore is _gone_. You don't have to go through this as the villain."

"It's far too late. I agreed to do this. I owe Dumbledore everything."

"You owe him nothing. He's manipulated you."

Severus lowered his eyes. "Perhaps. But, I'm not doing this for him."

I swallowed. "For… _her_?"

"Yes. I swore that I would protect her son. He has nearly found all the horcruxes. It's only a matter of time before he comes here."

"Here? To Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the dark lord has sense his coming. You must remain in this room. Never come out or you might be killed. Do you understand?"

He looked at me with concern. I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"I must go. Be safe." he said, heading for the door.

I gulped. "Severus?"

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"I just…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to go through all this alone. I should've had better faith in you. This whole time…you've been on our side, and I didn't—"

He silenced me with his lips on mine. His hand made its way behind neck and gently pulled me closer.

He pulled away and said, "You've nothing to apologize for. This was my choice. It's my burden to bear, not yours."

His eyes caught glance of the bruise on my cheek. His brushed gently brushed over it and he shut his eyes.

"But, you did bear it, didn't you?" he asked.

I remembered the sting of the strike and rubbed my arm.

"You had to do what you—"

"No. I've bruised you in a way that cannot be forgiven or fully healed." he said, shaking his head.

"Severus, you-"

"Don't pardon what I did. Pretending or not, I shouldn't have done it." he said, his voice getting angry.

I lowered my eyes. "Okay."

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes.

"Forgive me. It hurt me as much as it hurt you."

I smiled a bit. "I forgive you."

I wrapped my arms around him and shut my eyes. He just stood there in silence.

"No matter what anyone says, I'll always see you as a brave man. The bravest man I've ever met." I whispered.

He pulled away and opened the door. With one final glance, he left. I heard the door lock and I hugged myself.

 _Be safe…_

 ** _A/N:_** **Thoughts? So, Arabella finally knows the truth! I actually rewrote a lot of this chapter and I wasn't even planning to have her find out Snape's "good guy" side until much later...but I thought it wouldn't have been very believable without him explaining a LOT of stuff himself. So, hope you liked it and please review!**


	17. A Phoenix's Tears

I spent many days alone in my room. One night, I was feeding Johannes. Then, to my surprise, he started shedding tears.

"Oh, Johannes, are you alright? Don't cry." I said, scratching his head.

I saw a flask and used it to gather his tears.

"Never know when I might need this. Thank you, Johannes."

I placed the flask inside a small pocket on my dress. Suddenly, I heard a crash from downstairs. Then, a Death Eater burst through my window. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"You?" he growled.

"Profess-Headmaster brought me here." I replied, trying not to show how scared I was.

"The headmaster? Why would he bring you here?" he demanded, stepping closer to me.

"I don't know."

Lucius scanned me with his eyes. No doubt, he didn't believe me.

"Just stay away from me. If you want to see the headmaster, he should be back soon."

He chuckled. "Do I frighten you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I wonder how the dark lord would feel if he knew you were in here."

"Why don't you ask him? Oh, that's right. Because he frightens you, the great Lucius Malfoy."

He gritted his teeth. "Why, you insolent, little-"

" _Malfoy_."

Snape stood in front of me and glared at Malfoy.

"The dark lord wishes to see you, Snape. Don't keep him waiting. It's urgent." Malfoy sneered.

"Very well."

"Who's the girl? Friend of yours?"

"Will that be all, Lucius?" Snape asked.

"That will be all, headmaster." Lucius said, staring at me.

We apparated out of the room and arrived in a small building I recognized.

"We're still at Hogwarts." I mumbled.

"Get in that lower cupboard and don't come out. Do you understand?" Snape asked.

"Why does the dark lord want you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you can't be here when he comes. Now, get in." he said, shoving me inside.

He shut the door and casted another protective enchantment. The dark lord appeared and I heard his snake hissing.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord. In the last few hours alone."

I had to admire how easily Snape spoke to the dark lord. Not a smidge of fear.

"No. I am extraordinary. But, the wand resists me!" the dark lord whined.

"The wand answers to you alone." Snape assured him.

The dark lord paused. "Does it truly answer to me?"

"My lord?"

I felt my heart beating faster. Voldemort's snake slithered past the cupboard where I hid. I could smell its foul breath.

"The wand answers to the wizard who killed Dumbledore. It's last owner." Voldemort said.

 _No…_

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only _I_ can live forever." he continued.

 _Severus!_

"My Lord-"

I heard a small slash and a body fall to the floor. The snake hissed loudly. I covered my mouth with my hand, holding back a scream.

"Nagini...kill." the dark lord commanded.

The snake hissed and I shut my eyes. I heard several grunts and hisses. I heard Snape groan. There was a small crack in the cupboard, but I didn't dare watch the horror going on.

 _Whoosh!_

The building was silent. Slowly, I opened the cupboard. Stepping out, I saw Snape with his back against the wall, bleeding from several places.

I rushed to his side and tried to stop the bleeding by pressing my hands against some of his wounds. The door opened and my heart skipped a beat. It was Harry and his friends.

Harry got to his knees and tried to cease the bleeding. He and his friends had several scars and bruises on their faces. Tears fell from Snape's eyes.

"Take them." he said, weakly.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Give me something. A flask. Anything!"

She reached into her bag and gave him a thin flask. He placed the flask under his eye and collected his tears.

"Take them to the Pensieve." Snape croaked.

Harry's mind filled with questions. I could see it in his eyes. Tears fell from my own eyes.

"Look at me." he said to Harry.

Harry obeyed.

"You have your mother's eyes."

Harry stared into Snape's eyes. Hermione was crying too. Ron held her close, until Harry said they should keep moving.

"I'll stay here." I mumbled. "It's alright. Just go."

Harry and his friends left the building. Snape didn't have much time left. More tears fell from my eyes. I placed my hand on his neck to slow the bleeding down. My breathing began to increase in speed. I shut my eyes as tears began to build up.

"Severus..." I breathed, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, I remembered the bottle in my pocket. I reached inside and took out the bottle with Johannes' tears. Quickly, I opened it and poured as much as I had over his wounds. The wounds sealed and his breathing took its normal speed.

Then, all of a sudden, my head began to ache. I cringed and a voice filled my head.

 _You all have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this...every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste._ _therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence,dispose of your dead with dignity…_

 _Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me is no greater me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me…_

I shuddered. "Harry…"

I looked back at Snape. His wounds had all closed up. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks. His hand moved onto my back and it remained there as he pulled me closer to him. We remained that way for a long time; I didn't want it to end. His body needed some time to recover, so he needed to relax.

"Are you alright?" he asked, softly.

I nodded. "You?"

"Fine. You saved me."

I shrugged. "I couldn't let you die."

He started to move and tried to stand up. I grabbed his arm, helping him regain his balance. We looked towards the castle and saw smoke and heard cheering arise.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Come. We must go." he said.

"Go where? We have to help."

He shook his head. "No, I cannot. And neither should you.

"Why?" I demanded.

"It's best if you just-"

"I won't cower away, Severus!" I scolded. "We have to help."

He grabbed my arm harshly and said, "Do you think I want to lose you now that I nearly did?"

His eyes lowered and he sighed. Then, his face creased with pain and grief.

"Severus," I said, gently, "I'll never forgive myself for walking away from this."

He didn't look at me. He released my arm and took out his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

A doe appeared and it pranced around us. He looked at me, as if he was running out of time.

"It will guide you. If you really want to do this, I won't stop you." he said, gently.

"Why won't you come?" I asked.

"I'm still guilty in the eyes of all the staff and students. We don't have time to explain my story to them. It's best if I stay away for the time being." he explained, lowering his eyes.

"Right. They might try to hurt you. They still think you're in Voldemort's side." I realized.

"Go." he said, stroking my cheek. "Be safe."

With that, he apparated. I rushed to my room with his patronus charm following behind me. Johannes looked up at me when I rushed into the room. He had several tears running down his face.

I grabbed several flasks and used them to collect his tears. Then, the doe led me to several students who had been injured. My heart broke for every student that had passed away. I recognized a few that had been in our potions class.

 _Such dear children…_

The doe led me towards several flights of stairs where I ran into Neville. He was holding the sword of Gryffindor and had a large cut on his head.

"Neville, let me put this on your scar. It'll heal it." I said, showing him the bottle.

"Thanks, professor." he nodded.

I poured the tears and the cut was healed.

"Thank you very much. You haven't happened to see a snake around here, have you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. Why?"

"Harry said it was crucial that we kill it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Be careful, Neville!"

I hurried away to find more people to help. The doe stopped and turned its head. I looked behind me and saw Voldemort roaming the hall.

 _He's looking for Harry._

He spotted me and paused. His snake followed behind and it hissed loudly. Then, Voldemort pointed his pale finger at me.

"You. You're the girl Crouch told me of." he grinned. "He told me Snape was rather concerned about your safety when Barty was caught impersonating Moody. Still having bad dreams?"

I was struck with fear, but I tried to ignore it. "You killed him."

I was buying time to get some sort of aim on the snake.

He put on a mocking face of regret. "He meant that much to you, did he? But, patience is a virtue, my dear. You'll see him again quicker than you realize."

 _Oh, bloody he-!_

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

I dodged the spell and landed hard on my left wrist. Hissing from the pain, I got up and noticed Hermione get the snake's attention. Voldemort approached me and grabbed my neck. He lifted me off the ground and aimed his wand at my cheek.

Then, he paused. "Elizabeth Strauss."

"You _killed_ her." I said, as tears formed. "She was my mother! A harmless muggle-"

He squeezed my throat. "Never throw out accusations unless you know the whole story, my dear."

" _Stupify!_ "

My wand zapped at his face and he let me go. I hurried away and caught my breath. Harry ran past me and in the direction of Voldemort. The doe reappeared and led me to George Weasley. He had a cut on his arm.

"Have you seen Neville? He has the sword and I just saw the-"

I heard Neville scream.

"Found him." George said, pointing outside the castle.

Neville had just killed the snake.

I hurried to follow the doe and it led me to a young girl, bleeding from her eye. I poured the last few drops and her eye was healed.

"Look out!" she cried, pointing behind me.

" _Crucio!"_

I turned and saw a Death Eater fire at us. I stood in front of the girl and took the spell upon myself. The unbearable pain stabbed at my skin.

Taking out my own wand, I yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

The Death Eater fell dead and the girl hurried away. I rushed to the great hall and felt relieved when I saw everyone smiling. It was all over. A few were still mourning over the dead and I joined them. I stood beside Molly Weasley as she sobbed for George.

"My boy..." she sobbed.

Arthur Weasley placed a hand on my shoulder as I cried. He had been a fatherly figure for me after they had taken me in. He embraced me in a hug as we all cried for those who had passed.

Neville spotted me and he walked over, holding Luna's hand.

"Professor, it's over." he said, with relief.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "Thanks to you and everyone that helped bring this war to an end."

"Really wish my parents could've been here." he sighed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "All I can say is that I'm sure they would be as proud of you as I am."

"Thank you."

"Come on, Neville. It's a beautiful day out. Especially now that all the nargles are out of the castle." Luna smiled, leading him outside.

 **A/N: The story is NOT over yet! So, the war has ended! I know it might've seen short, but like I said, the story was only going to revolve around Snape and my OC and not the ENTIRE story. Anyways, hope to update soon! R &R, por favor!**


	18. To Where You Are

I gripped my wand and apparated. I arrived at the Potter's house, which was nearly completely destroyed. It was horrible to see it in such a state. Severus was standing outside the front gate. He was holding his side, still in pain.

I approached him and stood at his side.

"You knew where I was?" he asked, looking at the house.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. Where else would you be?" I asked.

He didn't say a word.

"She would proud of you."

He looked at me. "Are you proud of me?"

 _Was he kidding?_

"Of course."

He held my hand. "Then, I am satisfied."

His hand felt warm, as if he hadn't nearly died. I held it tightly and let out a small sigh.

"So, it's over. He really is gone."

"Evil is never gone. He still has followers out there. They'll look to someone else in time. To give them the power they crave."

I looked up at him.

He glanced at me. "But, it won't matter. I'll be there to protect you."

I felt my cheeks blush. "We'll protect each _other_."

He gave a brief nod.

We stood, staring at the Potter's house, holding each other's hand. We both knew this war wasn't ever going to end between good and evil.

Looking up at him, I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. I thought he would fight, but he did not. He cupped the side of my face, tucking his fingers behind my ear.

Nothing mattered to me at that moment. I grasped his collar tightly, fearing some force would take me away from him. He held my face with both hands as he kissed me.

Finally, our lips parted. He rested my forehead on mine and took deep breaths.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." I breathed.

"No, it was...rather pleasant, really."

He took my hand and we apparated to a large valley of grass. A small breeze blew against of our faces. He looked down at me, with his innocent and dark eyes.

"I come here to be alone and think. I was hoping this could be our own private spot." he said.

I gave a small smile. "It's breathtakingly beautiful."

He gave my hand a small squeeze. "Would you be available tomorrow?"

"I don't believe I'll be occupied with anything. So, I suppose I will be available."

"And, the day after that?"

"Nothing."

"And the day after that?" he asked, before meeting my lips again.

I felt a small spark go off inside of me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. We parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"Did you just ask me out?" I asked.

"Did I?"

I nodded.

"And, you accepted."

"I did."

"Seems like this relationship is off to a good start."

* * *

 **A few months later...**

A man entered the Leaky Cauldron, prepared to tell his colleague some news. He spotted him sitting at a lone table. The pub was nearly closing, so it was nearly empty. The man took his seat across the table from his colleague.

"So, what news do you have?" his colleague asked.

"Hogwarts should be up and running soon."

"Any idiot can tell that, you fool. Anything else?"

"Many are praising, not only Harry Potter, but Severus Snape as a hero."

"A hero?"

"After the dark lord spoke with him, he was suspected dead, remember?"

"Suspected?"

"He survived the attack from the snake. Someone saved his life."

"Who?"

"Can you not think of who?"

"That girl. The one he brought to Hogwarts after he became headmaster."

"Indeed. She saved his life and now they're supposed to marry very soon. Snape was playing double-agent. He was on the Potter boy's side all along. He has betrayed the Death Eaters."

"This is unbelievable. I should've foreseen it. Snape truly was a clever and powerful wizard."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we certainly won't let this go unpunished."

"You want to crash their wedding?"

"No, let them have their small moment of triumph. Besides, we still have to inform the others and attack at the right moment."

The man smirked. "So, we'll just watch them."

"Indeed, Crouch. Watch them and we'll hit them when they're least suspecting it."

"And, we kill them?"

"Not Snape. It's too much of a waist. He has great power, so we'll use that to our advantage."

"And the girl?"

"She's useless."

"Then, she'll be mine, then?"

"Honestly, Crouch, even after all these years, you're still interested in her?"

"Shove off. It's my own business." Crouch spat.

"Regardless, it should be interesting to see Snape become tempted with power. No matter how hard he tries, he can't fight the urge to grab it."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **A/N: So, we have come to the end of the story!...for now! I have a lot planned for Snape and Arabella, and it's going to require another story. So, stay tuned for the sequel to this story! Thanks to those who have remained and read the whole thing!**


End file.
